Pure Death
by DecipherRayne
Summary: Twin sisters who are tottaly different and not just in looks go to a new school and meet new people Pairing Warren&OC and Lash
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I hope you like my story :)And please review. Thanks_

**Unfair**

Every stalking step she takes the ground goes black . Every tree or plant wilts and dies . The causing of all this is my very..._Angry_ sister Violet . I'm Violets twin , Clarity . You can say that we're nothing alike. I have long blonde hair while she has black hair with red chunky streaks and a bang peace that covers her eye, I have a bookish hippy style like; long skirts, sandals, blouses, While Violet on the other hand style is a rock rebel she wears stuff like; black tanks or t-shirts sometimes with corsets, she also wears black or blue tight or loose faded jeans and converses. We're both 5"6 and have different eye colour mine our blue while hers are hazel. Our powers are different too , Violet cause's death she intoxicates things when she's really mad , like with a the trees and stuff , but when she's not so much she still burns through things and when she's not mad at all she's fine she won't even hurt a fly . My power is the total opposite I purify things make them alive again like now! Well back to my sister and her _Mood_...We were just told that we're being sent to a new school for _Supers_ "_That's what Vi calls people with powers_" and she doesn't want to go. She says "I have friends and a life at ND". "_ND stands for Notre dame"_ that's our high school.

I don't mind though, I don't have a lot of friends... I guess Vi and her friends count their always standing up for me when I'm getting picked on. But back to Violet right now, she's stalking off killing everything in her path but I'm right behind her fixing everything.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE THEIR DOING THIS!" She said stopping and facing me.

"What if I don't want to be a Super?!" She waited for me to say something.

" Vi don't be like this . At least give it a try? ' I smiled trying to convince her .

" Do you want to go ? " She looked deep in my eyes with a stern look .

' Yes " I replied shyly .

" Fine " She sighed in defeat .

" We'll go to the stupid super school " I grind and hugged her .

" Thank you ! "

" Yea yea . Now let go before I HURT YOU !". I let go of her and we headed home .

Vi wasn't always " Pissed " she used to be happy and calm and never hurt anyone , that's the Vi I missed the most ever since Mom started re-dating . Our father died when we we're 12 (_Five year I had to put up with a pissed Vi for FIVE YEARS)_ And mom went into a deep depression , until she met this guy William "Invisible" Scott she dated him for a while and became happy . But Vi and I hate him , Vi has a better reason for hating him...after that one night . Mom was out of town and I was at work Vi and William were home alone she was in her room and he was getting drunk and... lonely , I can just imagine him walking into her room ...and...

"CLARITY! God are you going to stand there all night? " I snapped out of it , after hearing Vi's voice I was getting dark I hated it when we worked this late after school .

" Yea sorry " I blushed running in the house .

" What took you ? " She asked while we took our book bags off and our shoes .

" I was just thinking about the new school I can't wait to start tomorrow " I laughed at the smug face she gave me and walked into the kitchen .

" Hi girls . How was school ? " We sat at the dinner table .

" Good mom" I smiled as she placed a plate of food down in front of us .

" Where's InvisaDork ? " Violet said considering eating .

" VIOLET! How dare you call him that ! he's your..".

"WHAT? FATHER!? No he's not nor will he ever be ! " She pushed away from the table and ran up stairs mom just stood there but jumped a little when Vi slammed her bedroom door and blasted music .

" I don't know what's got into her ? " My mom questioned .

" Nothings got into her . But something is driving her ...Crazy that is " I left to go see if she was ok .

**Violet's P.O.V.**

_God I hate her she thinks she can replace Dad !._

I grabbed my guitar and started to fallow the song "Never too late by three days grace" That was playing in my CD player . I played till I heard a soft knock on my door .

**Clarity's P.O.V.**

" Vi you ok ? " I walked in the black and red room , the black walls covered in posters . Vi was sitting on her four poster bed with a black comforter with red patches all over it and tons of red and black pillows big and small . She also had black drapes to close around her bed but right now they were tied back .

" Yea ." She didn't look at me she just kept strumming her guitar strings .We stayed quiet for about 2 hours talking in our minds and just letting each other know we're there for each other no matter what , I glanced at the clock it read 11:00 .

" We should "

" Get to bed " She finished me , we always finish each other sentences . She but her guitar back and hugged me .

" Thanks . Night " She shoved me out of her room and slammed the door in my face .

" Yea you too " I smiled and went to my room .

---------------------------------------------**MORNING----**------------------------------

I woke up to see it was going to be a beautiful today . I got dressed in my tie-dye tank top , blue jeans and sandals , I had my hair up in a high pony tail . I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen where Violet was sitting eating breakfast , she was wearing a black/dark purple shirt with long black and white striped sleeves and ripped jeans with purple converses , I also noticed her black hair no longer had red in it but violet instead .

" I see we decided to change our hair dye today " I said grabbing some toast .

" Yea .Whatever " She didn't look at me , I could tell by the sound of her voice she was still tired and still mad about going to this new school . We brushed our teeth and grabbed our book bags and headed to the bus stop . We waited for about five minutes or so when the bus came , Vi and I sat together we got a lot of looks from the other people but Vi didn't care or notice . But some girl that had purple clothes and streaks started to talk to Vi as we took our seats . I started to think to my self .

_It's not like anything weird's going to happen while we're here._

Just then the Bus left the ground .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh I hope you liked my story even if you didn't I still want your review :) so please, please review and if I get more then 5 I'll update :)

your friend Vampria 1o1


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerks and Detention**

Violet's P.O.V

Yeah, so I'm going to this stupid Supers school, but Clarity's happy. Right know she's talking to some red head. I met some new chick who's cool. She likes the same stuff I do, her name's Magenta but I already call her Geni, cause her power is to change into a guinea pig.

"So what's your power?" She asked me.

"I kill things." I ducked down a bit incase someone heard me.

"Cool." Was all she said. I was confused. You'd think if you met the grim reaper you'd run for the hills. I guess not. I just shrugged it off. The bus landed, not smoothly I might add, more like asteroids were hitting us. We all got up and headed out, Clarity was right behind me. I stopped in front of the driver thanks for the smooth ride. He blushed, I heard Geni laugh. After we were off the bus Clarity seemed to have lost her new friend so she stuck by my side with Geni on the other,, me and Geni started to make fun of the cheerleaders but stopped when we found out it was only one girl. 

"That was kinda cool." Clarity said so only I could hear her, I scoffed. The crowd of freshman were heading toward the stairs but stopped when a whirl of wind was going around us making us clutter, I realized it was someone with super speed cause they bumped into Clarity. I was pissed now because 1: they hurt my twin, 2: I don't have all day ,I concentrated on the ground and the circle the person was running in, the wind started to slow then came to a stop.

"Hey!" A male's voice yelled.

"What the hells this?" Where this guy was running the ground turned dead and started to seep in.

"Whoa? What happened here?" A guy wearing an orange shirt with a skull on it with a black and white striped shirt underneath like mine spoke.

"I have no idea Lash." A porky dude replied to the guy who seemed to be Lash.

"Hey freshman! Your attention please!" Speed started to speak.

"I'm Lash. Uh, this is Speed." The other one spoke .

"As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee... We'd be happy to collect that 20 dollar new student fee." Lash extended his arm. _Super stretch. _I rolled my eyes.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." Some dorky kid stated to them . _Poor kids gonna get his face beaten in ._

"OK, guys. Very funny. I'll take over from here." Some preppy girl walked up beside them and they left .

"Hey, everybody. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president." After she said that I zoned out and started to listen to music, I just bobbed my head to the beat till Clarity nudged me and said we were going inside. We walked inside to see an older women standing in front of us.

"Good morning. I am Principal Powers." _Oh joy yet another bore fest_.

"On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." She smiled and continued.

" In a few moments you will go through Power Placement, and your own heroic journey will begin." When she finished she turned into a bright whirling light and left. I quirked my eye brow and followed the others into the gym. We all gathered in the gym around a big stage .

"All right, listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom ...You may not." A man dressed in a jacket and shorts started to order us.

"Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class." I sighed and felt Clarity's hand on my shoulder.

"I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick," I zoned out again because he started ranting about people who complained.

"Are we clear? I said, are we... clear?!" I snapped out of it as everyone said, "Yes coach Boomer!" A guy named Larry went up and turned out to be a rock dude like "The Thing" from Fantastic Four. After him some guy who thought he was all that went up and turned out to be a dud. The kid with the glasses went up. Turns out he melts. Then some guy spat across the gym, which was gross, but it turned out to be acid, just then Geni was called up.

"What's your power?" He looked bored.

"I'm a shape-shifter." She replied.

"OK. Shift it." She then turned into a black guinea pig with purple strips.

"A guinea pig?" He didn't look impressed.

"Yep." She said in the squeakiest voice.

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?"

"Uh, no!"

"Sidekick. Shoo!" He chased her with a clip bored.

"Bite me." She got down and went to normal. He then picked the red head Clarity was talking to but she objected to showing her power. The guy the red head was talking to earlier was up. They dropped a car on him and flung him across the gym it was funny .

"You! Tie dye, get up here!" He called Clarity up. She looked at me nervously but I nodded for her to go and that it was going to be alright.

"Your name and Power?" Boomer looked at her as if she were a freak of nature. I didn't like it .

"I -I'm Clarity Perkis. And m-my power is that I purify things." She was fiddling with her fingers.

"So you bring things to life?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"SIDE KICK!" She smiled and walked off stage, she didn't seem to mind. I smirked at her and nodded.

"You gothic! Front and center." I turned to face him and glared at the fact he just said the wrong thing to the wrong girl. I walked on the stage, it slowly burning under every step I took.

"Name and Power." He yawned.

"Violet Perkis. And I kill things!" He looked wide eyed at me.

"Ok. Car!" I looked up as a car fell toward me. My eyes went black and my hands went up as the car rusted and burned to ash in the air in front of everyone. I could hear

"Whoa" and "Freaky" My eyes returned to normal.

"H -H-HERO!" He stuttered and let all of us go to lunch. In the cafeteria all eyes were on me. I shrugged it off and walked to the table Clarity was sitting at.

"Vi I want you to meet Layla." She pointed at the red head and she waved.

"And this is Will, Zach and Ethan." Will nodded, Ethan waved. I sat down and Zach winked at me, I smiled and kicked him under the table he howled and jumped. Clarity sat next to Layla, I saw Geni had no where to sit.

"Do you guys mind if I have a friend join us?" I looked at my lunch the whole time.

" Yea sure . Your friends are our friends " I could tell Layla was smiling while she said that . I looked up and wave for Geni to come over, she sat next to me.

"Oh crap!" Geni said about to stand.

"What?"

"I forgot my apple." I pulled her down.

"I'll get it." I stood up and headed for the line. I walked down and tripped, bumping into a guy.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Yea, watch where your going!" I stood in front of him he tried to walk by me, but I wouldn't let him pass.

"Move!"

"I'll move once you get manners." He glared at me.

"Move ...please." He growled. I moved.

"That wasn't so hard now was it." I walked by him and headed to the line. I stood there for a couple minutes without being disturbed. Then that Lash dude came up behind me.

"Sorry." He whispered, I shivered a bit to feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Sorry for what?" I asked annoyed.

"For making you trip into Peace." He whispered again this time I didn't shiver. This time I was getting really annoyed.

"That was you?" I growled.

"Yeah. Well I-..." He didn't finish because he was to distracted by the food on the lunch counter started to burn and die. He started to back away. I turned to face him, my eyes black. Around my eyes were a dingy brown that was cracked. My lips were black and around my lips were brown and they too were cracked.

"H-h-hey w-what 's up with your eyes?" He was still backing away. We were now out in the halls, everyone in the halls were hiding and screaming because everything was dying, the paint on the walls pealed and the lockers rusted.

"It's not nice to trip people." I said in two different vocal notes and tilted my head to the side. Lash back into a locker.

"I said I was sorry." He pleaded.

"Sorry doesn't cut it all the time, Lash." I hissed, I blew at Lash but he ducked and ran I turned slowly.

"Laaasssshhhhh!" I walked in the direction he ran in but the locker he was once at had a hole through it and kept burning. Lash ran through the halls but ran into a dead end.

"Lash." He turned to be face to face with me, our faces were only a couple inches from each other. He couldn't move. Both my hands were on either side of his body pining him to the locker. I then placed my lips on his making the out side of his mouth go black, I stepped back from him and he slid to the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder and went back to normal. I turned to see Clarity, she was glaring at me.

"Great now you have a weeks detention and I have to heal this, this GUY!" I turned and saw Lash on the ground barely alive. Clarity bent down and hesitantly placed her lips to his, she lent back and Lash gasped for air. He looked at me with a blank stare and left. Clarity took me by my arm and dragged me through the halls.

"Hey! Let go!" I struggled to get free. Clarity was way stronger then she looked

"Wait till mom hears about this! You know you could have gotten kicked out of school! On the first day, the first day Vi!" We stopped in front of a white door and Mrs. Powers opened it.

"You can go Clarity." She said in a stern voice and led me through the door into a small room with desks, I sat at one.

"What where you thinking Miss. Perkis?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." I leaned back in my seat and put my feet up. She sighed.

"Another trouble maker. You have a weeks worth of detention, if your late for one I'll add more on. Got it!" I rolled my eye and _ "pfft " _at her.

"I said got IT!"

"Yes Principal Powers." I said in a bored tone. She left right after that. I was there for about half a hour missing my whole period, when the door opened and to my surprise it was the guy I bumped into.

"Come on." He stood in the door way. I grabbed my bag and walked to him.

"Where we going?" We walked through the empty halls.

"Your first class." He turned the corner and we stood in front of " Mad Science." He opened the door and lead me through it.

"About time Mr. Peace, Miss. Perkis. Take your seats." Some dude with a huge head pointed to two empty seats. Peace sat down _( I'm not sure what his name is but everyone's calling him Peace)_ and I sat next to him. Our big headed teacher stopped talking and made us copy a note from the board. I was finished writing before anyone else and got bored I usually talk in class, who doesn't right? So I turned to Peace who was reading.

"Whatcha reading there Sparky?" I tried to look over his shoulder . He looked at me and corked a eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" He was cute for a dude with no manners and he had the husky voice girls just fall in love with.

"I don't. I'm just bored, so I asked." He smirked and turned to face me . He had beautiful amber eyes, and his hair was cool too messy and black with one thick red piece.

"I'm Warren and I'm reading Poems written by Edger Allen Poe." I shook his hand. His hands were hot but no hot enough to burn me.

"I'm Violet and I like Edger Allen Poe." He shook his head slightly trying not to laugh.

_Wow I never thought my first day would go this RIGHT at this rate I'll be going to back to ND faster then you can say ..._ Jerks and Detention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Failed Plans**

**And Lockdowns**

"Six feet under, under my skin  
There's a battle I know I can't win  
You invade me  
And I surrender  
Yeah, that's what I hate about you

Six feet under, under my skin  
There is where your story begins  
You were wanting, I was forsaken  
Yeah. "

There's Vi after yet another fight with mom, she usually does that. She sings and writes new songs. Well I guess we should go back to when the fight happened.

----------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V**

We finally got home from along boring day of classes and detention. Clarity hasn't been talking to me since the _" Incident"_, I guess mom didn't know either cause she hasn't yelled at me yet. Me and Clare walk into the kitchen and took our seats at the kitchen table.

"Hey girls! How was school?" Clarity shrugged and her and mom both stared at me

_Well I met a gal pal , then got sorted as a hero , went to lunch , triped into a good looking guy then almost killed a fellow student , got a weeks detention , and got the good looking guy as my guy friend._

I thought of the best thing to say for all of that.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me and set my dinner down. I noticed Clarity smirk, me and her share the mind reading thing twins get, so she must of heard me. When the phone rang, I jumped a bit and thought,_ "Oh great!" _

"Hello? ...She did what! ...Mhm...Ok ...Yes I think so too...Yes ...yea I totally agree ...No thank you ...Ok ...Ok ...Good bye ...You too." She hung up the phone and turned to me.

"That was your principal, and it seems you tried to KILL a student at school!?!" I smirked remembering Lash being so scared.

"I don't find this a laughing matter Violet Erin Perkis! You got a weeks worth of detentions the first day of school. What are the other kids going to think of you!?" God I hate it when she uses my whole name. I shrugged for answer.

"Something bad that's for sure! And I know why your doing this too. You did the same thing before you went to Notre Dame! But you ended up liking it after about three weeks." She put her hands on her hips.

"But I can't wait three weeks to like that God forsaken school!" I stood.

"Oh how I wish your father was still here so he ..."

"WELL HE'S NOT AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" I dashed up stair burning holes through the hard floors and steps. 

-----------------------------------------End of flash back -----------------------------------

"You came to me with words unspoken  
I can't deny it  
That I knew my glass would end up broken  
and that's how you got me  
I blame myself for being stupid  
But I can't help it  
Yet I'm eating right out of your hand  
And that's what I hate about you

Six feet under, touching my soul  
From the moment we met  
It was stole  
You embraced me, and I believed you  
Yeah."

Now back to Vi. I came up to see if she was ok, but when I hear her sing I freeze up, it's like I never want it to stop. Her voice is so soft and gentle like no one can touch her, like she's in her fantasy and doesn't care if she died now as long as she was in her world. It reminds my of Dad, he taught her how to play the guitar before he...passed. It was hard on Vi cause she was way closer to him, even closer to him then mom.

"Hey, hey  
It's not that hard, just walk away  
There's gotta be a different meaning

You came to me with words unspoken  
I can't deny it, that I knew my glass would end up broken  
and that's how you got me  
I blame myself for being stupid  
But I can't help it  
Yet I'm eating right out of your hand  
and that's how you got me."

I sat out side her door and listened and hung on to every word she said.

"Now's the time for my confession  
Cause I can't take it, that you always be and always will be  
Under my skin."

After I heard her strum the last note I knocked on her door.

"What! Are you deciding to talk to me again?" I heard her put her guitar away.

"Yes. I could never stop talking to you. Not even death can stop me from talking to you." I smiled at the door, my eyes getting teary, from the thought of her saying that to Dad when she got mad at him. I slowly opened the door and she was sitting on her window seat, her knees pull close to her chest.

"I just hate it when she brings up…"

"I know." I sat next to her. She didn't look at me but I didn't take my eyes off her.

"It's just…" She turned to me and dove into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her.

"That I miss him so much. And if I get into enough trouble that maybe he'll come back and punish me, you know?" I felt my shirt starting to get a bit wet then it hit me, she was finally breaking down over Dad. She never cried when he died or at the funeral. She was letting all her pain out for the first time in forever. I hugged her closer and let tears fall from my own eyes, we stayed like that until her sobs came to a stop and she looked at me with red puffy eyes, she rubbed them and smiled.

"If you tell anyone about this I kill you!" I laughed and hugged her again.

"Are you ok?" I pulled back a bit so I could look into her eyes to see if she was lying or not.

"Better now. No thanks to you." She playfully pushed me. I stood and headed for the door. She was right behind me, I opened the door and stood in the hall while she leaned against her door frame.

"Oh by the way mom says your grounded until your detentions are done." I winced thinking she was going to hit me.

"What else is new?" She laughed.

" G'night Clare." She closed her door and I went to my room. _I can't wait to see what in store for tomorrow! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm sorry if it's short but I just wanted to get this idea out before I lost it :) Hope you liked it .

The song in this story isn't mine its call ; Six feet under by Marion Raven I hope you listen to it , Its really good .

and PLEASE REVIEW ... I'll update faster ;) promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprises **

Sorry it took me so long to update please forgive me - I hope I can make it up in this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V**

_Buzz! ...Buzz! ..._BANG! I turned over and lazily got up. I walked over to my dresser to put my contacts in.

"DAMN!" I didn't have anymore. _Great I'm going to have to wear my glasses. _I finished getting ready. I looked at my self in the mirror. I wore my hair in a messy bun with blue dyed parts; I looked down to my face. I had black eye liner on to bring out my green hazel eyes and I was wearing my thick rectangular glasses. (Not the nerdy ones) Ok now for my clothes; I was wearing a fitted thick strapped tank top with blue lancing up the front, I was also wearing a school girl plaid black and blue skirt, with mid-thigh black and white striped socks and of course blue converse. When I agreed that I looked decent I headed down stairs. I reached the kitchen and I saw that Clarity was just finishing her breakfast. She was wearing a green blouse and a long brown skirt, her hair was pulled back into an up-do.

"Hey! Why are you wearing your glasses?" She ate her last bit of toast.

"Yeah. I used up all my contacts." I sat across form her.

"You look better with your glasses." She smiled putting her dish in the sink. I rolled my eyes and finished eating.

We were standing under an umbrella for it was raining as we waited for the bus. It finally came. I decided that I'm going to sit with Warren today instead of Gunie, who was yelling Zach's ear off. Clarity sat with Layla and I finally made my way to Warren.

"Hey Hothead. Miss me?" I sat next to him before he could say yes or no.

"What are you doing?" He looked ahead to see if anyone was looking.

"Sitting with my guy friend. Is that a problem?" I crossed my arms and legs up on the seat.

"Mmm. I'm your friend now? When did I agree to this?" He turned to look at me and smirked.

"You didn't ...That's the point." He snorted (not the pig snort more like the pfft one) and shook his head.

"Your one weird chick you know that." He went back to his book.

"Yea. But that's why we're friends." I put my mp3 head phones in and listened to music the rest of the way to school.

-----------------------------------AT SCHOOL---------------------------------------------------------------

I had my last class with Clarity before lunch. Clarity and I headed to the cafeteria and stood in line. She was in front of me and that Gwen chick was behind me. I felt a slight vibe in my pocket. I took out my cell it was a text from mom.

"Clarity, mom sent us a text." I lent closer to her so that my head was on her shoulder and my arm reached out in front of her to show her the message.

"Hey Girls I have great news! William and I are engaged! How wonderful eh! See you girls at home. Love you. Bye." I scoffed while Clarity sighed. I took the phone back, got out of the line and ran out the doors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clarity's P.O.V**

I left the line to run after her. _Oh great mom get married to a complete ass._

"Move!" Some tall, animal killing, leather lover was standing in front of me.

"I said move, are you hearing impaired?" I placed my hands on my hips getting annoyed.

"Why don't you make me? Pixie!" Warren looked from the corner of his eye to see a certain striped sleeved boy heading in the same direction Violet left in. _Oh this guy is such an idiot!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went outside since that was the last place I seen her come. She was sitting under the willow tree on the small wall thingy (**A/N: **You know the place Warren sits when Layla says him and her are going to the dance). She had her legs pulled up to her chest and her head on her knees. She was soaked. So was I but I didn't care about me at the moment. I walked over to her and sat down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V**

I felt that I wasn't alone and thought it was Clarity. She put her arm around me but I realized it wasn't her. Usually when she puts her arm around me, a calm feeling rushes over me but not this time. I knew it couldn't be Warren for two reasons. 1: He's nice but not this nice. 2: This person doesn't have that hot touch that feels like it can burn you but doesn't. But I didn't care at the moment I just lent in further and cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snaked another arm around her hugging her till she stopped crying. I never thought I'd see her like this. Though I wished I could hold her like this. I felt her hug me back and nuzzle into me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V**

I nuzzled my mystery comforter and stopped crying. _Whoever this person is they are very nice to comfort me_. I opened my eyes to see black and white strips. _Oh NO! _

I wrenched back and looked in to Lash's dark brown eyes.

"What! Why?!" Lash looked confused.

"Why would you did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Comfort me?"

"Oh that." He looked down but I could tell he blushed.

"Well you just looked like you needed someone is all." He shrugged.

"Oh. Well thank you." I was looking straight in front of me with me hands on my lap.

"No problem. Violet?"

"Yeah?" I didn't look at him.

"I was ...Oh never mind." He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"No what you can ask?" I put my hand on his shoulder but still didn't look at him; instead I looked at my lap.

"Ok but don't get mad ok." I could tell he was looking at me.

"Umm ok?"

"I was ...Well only if you ...want ...wondering ...If maybe sometime...you and I ...ummm…" I looked at Lash with shock.

"Lash are you asking me out?" I half smiled.

"Yes." He sighed and put his head in his hands again.

"I know. It's stupid. I'll get it if you say…"

"Yes." He kept rambling.

"Lash I said yes." His head shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah one question though?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you want to go out with me? I almost killed you!"

"That's kinda why I like you. No girl has ever done that!" I started laughing.

"And that's a turn on?"

"I guess." He laughed.

"I just noticed something." He lent closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. I stopped laughing.

"When you laugh your eye turn emerald green." I could feel myself blush.

"Really? Wow I never knew that!" I smiled.

"Well now you do." He smiled back. We stood up to head inside, out of the rain. Lash was holding my hand.

Then he stopped and turned to face me.

"What's ...?" I was cut off by Lash kissing me._ Oh my God! He's kissing me. His lips are so soft. Oh damn it, respond! _I kissed him back and put my hands on his chest while his hands were on each side of my face. He pulled back and just looked at me.

"Your eyes also turned emerald that time." He laughed and led me inside. We walked hand in hand to my locker.

"Ok so I'll come to pick you up Saturday at 8 k?" He leaned against the locker beside mine.

"Sounds great. Where you taking me if I may ask?" I got my books for Mad Science, and closed the locker.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He laughed, kissed me again and left.

I smiled on my way to Science.

"Hey! What's got you so happy?" Clarity ran up beside me.

"You'll find out soon." We kept walking and Gwen and that cheerleader girl were looking at us laughing. We walked by them.

"I here she's not a virgin." The cheer girl laughed. Clarity looked at me. I showed her I was fine.

"I hear she was jealous that he step dad A.K.A lover is marrying her mom." Gwen giggled. I kept walking.

SLAP...THUD! I turned around slowly to see the cheer girl freaking and Clarity standing over a crumpled Gwen on the floor.

"You never, ever talk about her like that, you hear me!" Clarity held a clenched fist. I noticed the lights flicker. She came over and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go!" I looked at her amazed.

"What's gotten you so mad?"

"Your leather bound guy friend." She hissed. I smiled just imaging what happened between Warren and my sister. But I could not stop thinking about my date with Lash.

------------------------------------After Mad Science----------------------------------------

**Still Violet's P.O.V**

Warren and I came out of the room and walked to the gym for Save the Citizen.

"I heard you pissed off my sister?" I smiled.

"Oh Pixie? You'd think she could never be related to you." He smirked at my reaction to her nickname.

"No wonder she was so mad." I laughed as we came to the gym doors. About half an hour passed and no one had beaten Lash and Speed yet.

"Lash, Speed. Heroes or Villains?" Boomer asked already knowing that answer.

"VILLIANS!" They yelled in unison.

"Pick your victims." He pointed over to the bleachers packed with students.

"The Perkis's " Speed yelled Lash just smiled and waved at me. I greeted him with the finger and we both burst out laughing.

"Reaper, Angel. Hit the floor." Boomer, well, boomed.

"You know the rules. Now go!" The clock started.

"You go for Speed, I'll go for Lash."

"Ok." I shrugged and Speed ran around me. I simply burned the floor and made it crack and break; he ended up falling through the floor. I looked over to see Clarity being thrown across the room. I started to run to her but Lash snaked his arms around me from across the room and pulled me to him.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"It's not nice to throw your date's sister." I said flatly, struggling to get away.

"I'm sorry." I could tell he meant it.

"Oh, wait for me after school."

"Why?"

"So you can sit with me duh!" He laughed into my neck.

"LASH! Enough Lovey Dovey!" Boomer yelled out and all you could hear were ooo's and awww's.

"I'm sorry Lash and other students."

"Why?" Lash asked really confused. I burnt Lash. He howled and let go. I turned and backed Lash into the basketball net.

"Sorry again."

"For?" I grabbed Lash and tied him to the pole. And laughed. I then turned to face the blades the citizen was over. My eyes turned black and my hands were glowing black. (**A/N:** like Raven from Teen Titians) I sent that glowing black straight at it and it blew up, missing the citizen. Clarity was standing under the dummy. I broke the rope and we won.

I snapped out of it. And untied Lash who seemed impressed. He smiled and put his arm around me.

"Ok I'm gonna go get showered and changed. Meet me out here and we'll walk to the bus, k." I nodded. He kissed my forehead and called after Speed. I took a shower and got dressed and came out to see Lash was the one waiting for me.

"God girls do take long." He tried to sound seriously miserable but failed.

"What are you talking about? I'm the first girl and second person out here!" I walked to him. He laughed and took my hand. And we walked to the buses. We got outside and ran to the bus, when Lash and I got on together everyone was staring. I think Gunie was the only person other then Warren who didn't care. He led me to the back of the bus and we sat down. Zach turned to speak to me.

"Why are you dating Lash!?! Do you know what he's done to Ethan's poor head?" I looked at Lash who was acting innocent.

"And how many lockers has he shoved Ethan into? Ethan wasn't this ugly before!" I started to laugh because all you heard from the other side of the bus was _HEY!_

"Yeah Zach and I care why?"

"I'm your friend!" He crossed his arms.

"So I tried to kill him and he forgave me. So you can forgive him." Zach just look wide eyed and turned to leave me alone.

"I'm happy for you two." Gunie said then freaked at Zach who was about to give her the talk again. Warren told me to move for a sec. I got up and Warren took my seat.

"I have just one thing to say to you. If you break her heart... I'll roast you alive. Got it!?!" Lash nodded quickly and Warren left. I sat back down and laid my head on Lash's shoulder._ I never thought mom would be right! I'm starting to like Sky high!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auditions and Dates**

I hope you like this chapter too . Can't wait to hear your reviews !!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clarity's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning to aloud bang and a massive fit of swear words. I got out of bed ,and walked to Vi's room.

I knocked on the door .

"Hey Vi you ok?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Yea just peachy!" She yelled angrily at the closed door. I went in to see what on earth happened. There on the floor was Vi

gripping onto her knee, that was spurting out blood. I grimaced.

"What happened?" I went to her bed room bath room.

"I fell out of bed. Got up tripped on the little carpet and fell on my nail art.(A/N Nail art is where you nail ,nails into a board and tie

string or thread around it making a picture) And that's how I cut my knee." I handed her a towel. She covered up her knee.

"I'll go get the first aid." I got up and left. I came back to her room after a few minutes of pigstying the house. When I got to her

room she was no longer on the floor but in the bathroom, finishing re-coloring her parts, green this time. I rolled my eyes and sat her down on the counter top.

"Hold still ok, I have to clean it up to see how deep it is." I Gently wiped off the fresh and dried blood.

"Well it's not to deep. I can just put a gauze on it and you'll be fine." I took out the gauze bandage and placed it on her knee. She

looked at it and shrugged.

"Thanks I guess." She got up and limped to her dressers. I left so she could get ready.

I just threw on my brown caprices that tie at the bottom, and a blue tank top. I put my hair up in pig tails at the back of my head

and went down stairs to make a small breakfast for Vi and I.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V**

After struggling to get my black caprices with green rips in them, I put my green tank that said poison in black with a black snake.

I wore my glasses again and my green converses.

I limped down stairs and found Clare in the kitchen. She handed me some toast and pulled me out the door.

"Hey! Where's the fire!?!" I yelled, my mouth filled with toast.

"We're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry!" She dragged me until we reached the bus stop.

"There we made it! Now let go!" I wrenched away from her, I looked at my watch we had 15 minutes till the bus came.

I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"So tell me everything!" She smiled, pulling me down to the grass.

"About what?" I scratched my head.

"Lash! How did you two ...Well you know ...Hooked up!" She was practically jumping.

"Oh that. Well after Mom's joyful news." I knew she could tell that sentence was dripping with sarcastic ness.

"I was out side ..."

"In the rain! Are you crazy."

"Shut up! Do you want to hear what happened?" I shook her, she nodded.

"Well I was outside and I felt a arm go around me so I leaned closer."

"WHAT! You didn't even know who it was!" I glared at her and she became silent.

"Well I freaked a bit too, after I found out it was him but he explained." I told her everything.

"And here we are now!" I smiled as she just looked at me with mouth wide open.

"You let him...Kiss you?" I nodded . And that's when the bus came.

We got on the bus. Clare sat with Layla, I went to go sit with Gunie but I felt something slither around my waist and pull me to the

back of the bus. When I came to a stop I opened my eyes to look up to Lash's dark brown ones. I realized I was sitting on his lap

but he didn't seem to care.

"Good morning Violet love." He gave me a little hug. I smirked.

"G'mornin Lash." I leaned against him. He noticed the bandage on my knee for he began to gently trace it. He gave me a quizzical

look.

"I tripped over my carpet and landed on my nail art." I could see he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Maybe I should kiss it better," he whispered and started to stretch his neck, I hit him and he went back to normal. He kissed my

forehead.

"Our date's tonight," he whispered in my ear sending shivers up and down my spine because I felt his lips barely brush up against

my ear.

"Mhm, I remember." I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. All I could smell was Lash's axe, it was driving me

mad. I loved it.

We made it to school. Me and Clare went to class when it dawned on me. She was placed as a sidekick! What was she doing

having classes with me?

"Clare, weren't you placed as a sidekick?" I whispered so the teacher didn't hear.

"Yeah but I found out I have two new powers!" She smirked and kept taking down notes.

"Really! What are they?" I ducked a bit for raising my voice.

"I can freeze time and I'm telepathic." I stared at her my mouth wide open.

"Cool. Why don't I get cool things like that?"

"What are you talking about! You can KILL anything!" I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on them.

"I know it doesn't seem the best but you'll find different powers, I promise." She put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see her

giving me a caring smile.

After class we walked to the cafeteria when something caught my eye.

_Band Additions _

_For Halloween Dance next week!_

_Today 12 to 1_

_In Gym_

"Clare, we HAVE to go!" I pulled her to the sign.

"Vi, you don't have a band," she sighed.

"So I can gather one." I smiled looking around the cafeteria.

"Even if you do, they won't know the song you'll sing."

"Maybe. Maybe not." I found Gunie, Warren and Lash. I pulled them to the gym were the auditions were being held.

"This isn't going to work! " Clarity sang.

"Yes it is." I sat Gunie at the piano and Warren at base with Lash at the drums. I'm just glad that's what they knew how to play.

Clarity just sat down glaring at Warren, still mad at the little fit they had the other day.

"Ok this song is called Crawl. Here are the notes."

"We can't learn this in 5 minutes, Vi!" Gunie exclaimed.

"She has a point." Warren agreed.

"Just trust me!" I started to strum the guitar strings that I had to and sang the beat. They slowly became in tune with the beat and

rhythm. I stopped and it was our turn. They looked really nervous.

"Ah Miss. Purkis. Are you singing a dark and haunting song?" Coach Boomer chuckled.

"No." I said flatly. He looked shocked.

"What's the bands name?" We all looked confused and surprised.

"It's Fake the Truth" **(A/N Not my band name but a friends actually band name)** I smirked. Boomer just nodded.

"Name of song?"

"Crawl."

"Whenever your ready."

"1 2..1.2.3.4!"

"High on a hill  
Heard a bird sing her song  
Sang you were true  
Well, she got it all wrong"

Everyone started to play the song as if the did it there whole life.

"She didn't know about you're lies  
And all you're stupid alibis  
Don't you know, this bird got wise  
Surprise surprise surprise"

Boomer was quite surprised.

"The writings one the wall  
Yeah yeah  
In letters written tall  
Yeah yeah  
I thought I'd let you know before I go  
I will see you crawl ,Fell of the hill  
Into darkest of dreams  
Promises broke  
Ripped apart at the seams

"So now you know this bird has flown  
You will repay me what you owe  
Don't you know you're gonna live  
Alone alone alone .

The writings one the wall  
Yeah yeah  
In letters written tall  
Yeah yeah  
I thought I'd let you know before I go  
You made a big mistake  
Yeah yeah  
Signed and sealed your fate  
Yeah Yeah  
I thought I'd let you know before I go  
I will see you crawl .

I'll wait till the night comes  
In the darkness you are no one  
I'll wait till the night comes  
Until I know all you're shadows are gone

The writings one the wall  
Yeah yeah  
In letters written tall  
Yeah yeah  
I thought I'd let you know before I go  
You made a big mistake  
Yeah yeah  
Signed and sealed your fate  
Yeah Yeah  
I thought I let you know before I go  
I will see you crawl."

After the music died out Coach Boomer was on his feet clapping.

"I think we found our winners!" He smiled, I looked at Clarity and stuck my tongue out at her. After we made it back to the cafeteria we started freaking out.

"OH! MY! GOSH! Vi how the hell did you do that!?!" Gunie was so amazed.

"We were great!" Lash yelled.

"Yeah. We were ok," Warren said in his usual bored tone.

"I guess I owe you a apology." Clare smiled and I hugged her briefly.

"There apology over." We all went our separate ways after lunch .

We got back on the buses to go home. Clare was with Layla and I was snuggled up against Lash, just listening to his heart beat and smelling his Axe-y smell. It was quite on the bus until Zach sat next to Gunie.

"Your an idiot sometimes, Glow boy!" Gunie was looking out the window.

"What did I do now?" Zach asked confused as hell. She pointed at something and Zach turned bright neon green? I heard a _Zip_ and him start stuttering about how it was Speed and Lash's fault for making his pants a flag on the flag pole. I looked up at Lash, who was laughing but stopped when he caught my eyes, but I laughed too. The bus stopped. Clare and I were always the first off.

"I'll pick you up at 7." Lash yelled out the window, I ran over to it he stretched down and kissed me. The bus then took off down the road. I turned to Clarity who was grinning wildly at me.

"What?" She linked arms with me.

"That's so sweet and cute!" She got into her dreamy tone. I un-linked my arm and limp ran home. I leaned against the door and laughed at the fake hurt look she had on her face. Just then the door opened and I fell back.

"Vi!" I started laughing as both mom and Clare were worried about me.

"I'm fine." I said through me laughs. Mom helped me up.

"How was school?" I dusted myself off.

"I got the Halloween band gig next week." I said flatly hanging up my bag. I jumped up on the couch. Clarity sat next to me and turned the TV on.

"Any plans?" Mom was asking Clarity since I never go anywhere.

"Nope but Vi does!" She giggled.

"Really! What?" I glared at Clare and elbowed her in the side.

"I have a date." I yawned.

"With a boy!?!" She came to face me.

"Yes mom. I'm not like Clarity I don't plan date's with just my self." I started to laugh and run as Clarity started to chase me. I ran behind mom and Clare was in front of her.

"Girls stop!" We stopped and stood next to each other.

"Vi has a point. But she didn't have to say it like that." I smirked.

"Now hug and make up!" I hate it when parents who have more then one kid do that. But I hugged her and threw her on the couch and jumped on her.

"Let's watch Teen Titans!" I reached for the remote.

"No lets watch C.S.I." She took it away from me.

"The new season are on after Teen Titans!" We both agreed to watch it. Mom left to god knows where.

"You want a snack?" Clare said getting up.

"Sure." When she left I crossed my legs and started to chant.

"As a wrath mentreeont sinthous." I kept repeating it to see if I'd hover.

"Vi, how are you doing that?" Clare dropped what ever she was carrying.

"Huh?" I hit the floor with a thud.

"SWEET! I was hovering!" I jumped up.

"Trying to be Raven?" She laughed.

"Stand back I shall clean that mess!" I chanted the words again and made a force like field around the mess and destroyed it.

"Sweet!" I looked at the time.

"OH SHIZZ IT! I got to get ready!" I ran upstairs to my closet. I pulled out so much stuff till I found this knee length, black dress with green rips and threading. I looked over to my dresser were mom must have bought my contacts. I put them in and put make up on; black eye liner, with smoky green eye shadow. I was still wearing my green converses. I looked myself over. I was changing my mind to change when the door bell went off.

"Oh! Hi Lash. You look very ...Yeah. She'll be down in a sec. VIOLET!!! DOOR!!!" She laughed thinking I would be embarrassed. I came down stairs to see a very good reaction come from Lash. I hugged him and he handed me a bouquet of my favorite flowers , red roses and white lilies.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Clare, don't know when I'll be back and put these in a vase please and thank you." She nodded and took the flowers, I looked Lash over. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull that looked like the one from Punisher out lined in green and he wore dark jeans with black converses, his hair was a mess as usual.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lash's P.O.V**

When I saw her come down those stairs I almost blacked out by how beautiful she was. She has those mysterious eyes and her hair is so soft, her lips are not to full no to thin, she had all the right curves. But I love the whole package personality and looks. God I'm the luckiest man in the world.

"Gods, if I knew you were going to dress up I would have looked better." I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders.

" You look fine " She wrapped her arm around my side.

"Oh just fine huh?" I acted hurt.

"No, you look handsome." She smiled at me and her eye's turned the glorious emerald.

"That's better." I rubbed her shoulder.

"So. Where are you kidnapping me?"

"Well were going to go get something to eat. Up for Chinese?"

"Mhm." She has such a mesmerizing voice. We walked there. When we got there we were showed to our table. She sat across from me looking at me with those eyes. I started to trace the palm of her hand. Her skin was so smooth and soft.

"Can I take your order?" A familiar voice asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V**

I looked up to see Warren looking back. I smiled.

"Hey, Sparky!" He glared at me for using his nick name in public.

"Peace." Lash nodded. Warren did the same.

"What's your order?" He sighed.

"Are we boring you!?! " I raised my voice.

"Ok, ok. May I please take your order, Miss?" He scolded at me as I gave him a grin. Lash was fighting back a laugh.

"Much better. Yes I'll have wonton soup with a diet Coke please." I looked over at Lash to see him red from having a laughing fit. He took a deep breath, trying to get all the giggles out.

"I'll have the same." He handed Warren the menu's and looked at me. He burst out laughing when Warren was out of sight. He finally came to a stop. He then took one of my hands in his and brushed the other through my hair. His hands were rough yet smooth and warm. Our food came and I saw Warren do the _I'm watching you _sign to Lash before he left. We talked about everything like: old schools and stuff like that.

"So tell me about our family?" Lash ate the last bit of his soup and thought.

"Well I have a older brother he moved out a year ago. He moved to Calgary." He took a drink of his diet Coke.

"What was his power?"

"He could turn into any animal." I finished my soup.

"Cool what about you 'rents?"

"Well, Dad split when I was 13 so its just me and my mom, she can super stretch too," he smiled.

"What about you?"

"Well you know I have a sister. My dad died a while back. So it's us and our mom."

"What about that dude you hate?"

"Oh yeah, him…" I grimaced and remembered back.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

_Violet ?! Violet Where are you ! _

_In my room William._

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late 

_How's my fave girl doing?_

_Ok ...William are you ok? _

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late 

_Yes fine . Do you love me Violet?_

_I guess so Will...?_

_Prove it!_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late 

_William w-w-hat are you doing?_

_If you love me you'll do this! _

_But...NO! let go please NO!_

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again 

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong 

_If you tell your mother I'll kill you! You good for nothing trash!_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late 

_Vi ? ...Vi? VI?_

"Violet are you ok?" I snapped back to reality. I could feel that my cheeks were damp.

"Yes. I'm fine, sorry." I wiped my face. He looked at me concerned and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and hugged me. I hugged him back. _If only he knew why I was crying._

"I'm going to go use the rest room, ok?" I smiled. He nodded and moved. I walked to the bathroom. I fixed my make up and went back to him. He was waiting by the door.

"I already paid the bill. You wanna go for a walk?" I nodded, I really needed the fresh air. We walked to a near by park. There were swings, slides, and one of those carousels. I ran to the circular park ride. I sat down the cold metal giving me goose bumps. Lash smirked and started to spin me. I gripped on to the bars and closed my eyes, my mind started to whirl with the fresh air, erasing all my memories. It started to slow and it came to a stop so that I was facing Lash. I smirked and got up and ran to the swings.

"Not done yet are we?" He laughed and came up to push me. I went higher and higher. But once again I started to slow. I didn't feel Lash pushing me anymore. I came to a stop. I felt Lash's hand run up my back and move the hair that was resting on my shoulder out of the way. He then placed his lips on my neck and planted light kisses there. I closed my eyes taking it in, I turn my head so that we were looking at each other. He leaned closer and our lips crash together, I placed my hand on his cheek to cup the side of his face. He moved trying to get in front of me. He pulled away for a second because the chain was in the way . He got down on his knee and stretched a bit so we were the same height. His arms went around my waist. I felt him lick my bottom lip for permission to enter. It was granted. Our tongues fought with each other for awhile then we pulled back to breath.

"I think it's time for me to bring you home," he said standing up and extending his hand. I took it and stood. He walked me home. We got to the front door.

"I had a great night Lash." I smiled and kissed him.

"Good night."

"Good night." I walked in the house._ Maybe it's for the better that he never knows._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lash P.O.V**

That was weird ...That was the weirdest day dream ever but why was it about her? Why was she being raped? And by William? ...Is that why she was crying? Did I see what she was thinking about? If its real that guys DEAD!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N : Hey I hope you all loved the story ! Can't wait to here you review's . Oh btw The song is called crawl and is by marion raven . None of the songs I use are mine . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Trust and Confusion**

Hey everyone - I know my last chapter was kinda confusing...But hopefully in the other few chapters it will get clearer . I hope you all like this one and Please if you want review ...Cause I do update faster -And I wont be updating during August.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep!...Beep! _Hitting my alarm clock I lazily sat up and rubbed my eyes. _God, tomorrows Monday...They don't give us enough weekend relaxation! _I turned over and stumbled out of bed and into the hallway to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and splashed cold water on my face to wake my nerves. I went back to my room and flopped back on the bed. _Ok I know I'm forgetting something, but what? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooh! Don't do that baby! Ahh!_

_Hold this! _Lash jumped and fell off the bed and started searching for his cell phone.

"Lash, what's going on up there?" His mother called from downstairs. Lash started panicking.

"Nothing!" He tried to say through the loud moaning from his missing phone.

"I doesn't sound like nothing!" She started walking up the stairs.

_Oh, sock it yo me! Aaahh! Ooooooh! _

Lash was throwing clothes everywhere going through pockets and shaking everything. "_Where is it ! Oh my God where the hell is it!?"_

_Ahh! Me so horny. Ahh! Ahh! Me so horny!_

Lash finally found his phone. Just as his mother opened the door.

_Me love you long time! _Lash flipped open the phone and his mother gave him a look and turned away.

'_Oh thank God!'_

"Hello?" Lash breathed heavily.

"Hey Stripes! Whatcha been up too ya sound tired?" Violet scolded at the phone.

"You are no longer aloud to play with my phone!" Violet started to laugh on the other end.

"Sorry it was to much fun."

"Ha, ha, very funny. What do you want?" He was a little annoyed now because One: his mother would have killed him if she heard that ring tone and Two: she was laughing about it.

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend."

"That's no way to treat a boyfriend," he shot right back.

"Ok, ok. We're even. Now the reason I called is to see if you remembered our band practice today?" _Ah so that's what I forgot ...Duh!_

"Yea of course I remembered. I'll be over there soon, ok?"

"K. Love ya. Later."

"Love ya too." I hung up and looked for something to wear. I found a orange shirt that went over my striped one and a pair of really faded blue jeans. I sprayed some axe and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V.**

Gunie, Warren and Clare were already down in the basement, all we were waiting for was for Lash to arrive.

_Knock...Knock._ I swung back the door and Lash stood there looking amused about something. I let him in and gave him a questioning look.

"It's just weird to see no colour in your hair," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging his butt down the stairs.

"Look who stopped by to visit!" We reach the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of everyone.

"About time," Warren said carelessly while tuning his guitar. Clarity shot him a six feet under glare and turned back to face us.

"Lets get started shall we?" We all nodded and Lash took his seat and Clare and I took our places.

After a couple of my songs we took five. We all head up stairs to get drinks and food. I took Gunie to my room and Warren crashed in front of the T.V.

**End of Vi's P.O.V**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What's to eat around here?" Lash said strolling into the kitchen.

"Whatever you can find." Clarity replied and sat at the counter. Lash nodded and stretched for a drink in the fridge and chips in the cupboard, he then stood next to Clare.

"So what's new Clarie?" Clarity gave Lash a weird look.

"Not much. Other then the fact I joined a rock band with my sisters friend, boyfriend, and a complete jerk." She huffed and crossed her arms over on the counter table.

"I see you do not like Mr. Peace?" Lash leaned close to her.

"He's just so arrogant," she sighed while snagging a chip from Lash.

"Well I know for a fact that the arrogant Mr. Peace likes you... and I know you like him back." Lash smirked at her guppy-like expression.

"I do not like...Oh shut up!" She turned away blushing, Lash just grinned.

"So you love my sister?" She really wanted to change the subject, so Lash let it slide.

"Yes." Lash took a drink of his coke.

"But why? She almost killed you!" She flung her hands in the air.

"That is exactly why. She was the only girl who tried. And who didn't try and get my attention " He smiled to himself.

"Your weird. But I guess that is the way love works." She smiled and shrugged.

"I just want to know one more thing?" She bit her lower lip.

"Yea?" He turned to face her.

"You would never do anything to harm her right?"

"Of course not!" She smiled.

"Then I know she's made the right choice." She embraced Lash, he hugged her back when the door swung open and they pulled apart a bit.

"Hey guys we're...Wait! ...Are you two getting along?" Vi paused in the door way. They nodded.

"Sweet. Well come on, we're going to get practice on. Oh and you're singing Clare." Vi turned and got the others.

They all went down to the basement. Everyone went to their places and looked at Clare to know what song to play.

"Um... Ok. Mirror, Mirror." She stood at the mic and put both hands on it. She glanced over at Vi, she was setting up another mic and plugging in her guitar.

"Mirror, Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror, Mirror lie to me." Both Vi and Clare sang.

"Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one who's standing right in front of me?  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should've listened to that voice inside me." Clare sang. She put full spirit into it, closing her eyes and taking a few steps away from the mic.

"I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind  
to say the kind of things I said last night ...AHHH!"

Clare tripped over the mic cord. But something caught her right before she hit the floor. She was pulled up to her full right up position. She turned and came face to face with Warren. She blushed like mad.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Whatever klutz. Just watch it. This stuff wasn't cheap you know." He strummed a couple of strings. Clare stopped blushing and glared.

"I can't believe you! You care more about a lifeless thing than a living one who could have gotten hurt!" Warren looked up at her and put his guitar down.

"Maybe because I find in more important then a tiny annoying pixie." Warren said with no emotion at all on his handsome face. She glared and huffed, looking up at him. (A/N: Sorry KD) Neither of them noticed Vi, Lash and Gunie going up stairs. She stomped on his foot and hit him in the stomach.

"Your going to regret that!" Warren growled, firing up. Clare put her hands in his making the flame go out.

"Watch it Hot Head or I'll put it out for good!" She turned and stomped off up the stairs, she turned the door knob but it didn't open.

"Vi!" She hissed and glared at the door.

"You guys ain't getting up here till you stop fighting! Oh and I put the power fail thingy up!" Vi called through the door. Clare sighed and went back down the stairs to find Warren sitting on the couch. He stared at her.

"What!?" She shot at him.

"Well we have to make nice. Don't we?" Warren said in a very bored tone.

"Yea and why are you staring at me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm waiting for you to sit down," he sighed, leaning back into the couch. She rolled her eyes and sat as far from him as possible.

"Well. First of all, if we're going to have to get along we're going to have to trust each other." He looked at the space between them. She blushed slightly and moved a bit closer.

"There. Not so bad, is it?" He smirked.

"So what do you want to know?" Warren asked, looking deep into her eyes.

She looked away but can still feel his gaze boring into her.

"Um...How do you feel about Lash dating Vi?" She fiddled with a loose thread.

"Uh ... I don't really like Lash." He sighed.

"Why? He seems like a nice guy." She shrugged.

"You haven't known him as long as I have," he glared.

"Ok...Is there anything you want to know about…me?" She glanced up at him.

"Uh...Who do you like?" Warren smirked. She blushed a deep red.

"Uh..." She looked down at her feet, as if something just grew out of them.

"Ok let me guess. Is it Will? No can't be, Hippy likes him... I know Ethan?"

He leaned closer so he could hear what Clare mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I said ...It's neither of them. But...you." She tried to turn away. But Warren held her still.

"There! You happy!" She started to get a little angry. Warren looked a little confused.

"I'll tell you who I like." Warren moved closer to Clare. They were so close that he could almost feel her breath on his face. She nodded slightly.

"You." He leaned in the rest of the space and kissed her. Her eyes were wide with shock but she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He snaked his arms around her, too. His right hand was at the back of her head and the left was at the small of her back.

Lash stretched his neck so he could see what they were up too. His eyes widened and he snapped back to his normal form.

"So? What's going on?" Vi and Gunie asked.

"Well...They're… They're kissing!" Lash looked up to see both of them gawking at him.

They pulled away for a brief moment then kissed again. Clare ran one hand along Warren's broad and strong back and ran the other through his already messy black hair with that one red streak. Warren moved his hands from where they were before, both hands were now cupping each side of her face.

"You guys can come up now!" Vi called down. Clare pulled back but Warren got one more kiss in.

"So what does that make us?" She took Warren's hands in hers.

"Nothing." He wrenched away from her. She looked confused.

"I guess blondes really do fall for anything." He smirked but it didn't make it all the way up to his eyes. (A/N: Sorry to any blondes out there I don't mean it promise) Clare's eyes started to water.

"But... You… And I... We…" She started looking around as if she dropped something.

"Yea I only did that to get out of here." He got up and headed for the stairs.

"And by the way you don't really think I'd like you?" He walked the rest of the way upstairs. Clarity sat there hurt, sad, angry and confused. The lights flickered and she screamed. She stomped up stairs, where Warren, Vi, Lash and Gunie all stood. She marched straight up to Warren.

"You are a fowl, arrogant, pig!" She spat and slapped him across the face and ran upstairs to her room. Lash leaned against the banister and glared at Warren.

"I'm gonna go." Gunie gestured and left. Vi looked at Warren.

"What did you do?" She growled. Warren put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. Her hair started to go on end and her eyes turned black. Lash stretched his arms around Vi.

"GO!" Lash nodded toward the door and Warren left. Lash let go of her, his arms a little sore.

"If you need me I'll be at the junk yard trashing cars," she hissed and ran out the door. Lash closed the door and turned to the stairs. He slowly walked up the stairs, he made it to the landing.

"Clarity?" He didn't get a answer. He walked to the end of the hallway and peaked his head through the door. He saw Clare sitting at her window seat with her legs pulled up tightly to her chest, she was looking out the window as if someone was going to open it and say hi.

"Clarity, you mind if I come in?" She turned and nodded and looked back out the window. Lash walked in and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"You said he liked me?" She didn't glance at him.

"He does. He really does. He just doesn't want you to love him back." Lash's arm stretched so he could rub her back.

"Why not?" She put her legs down and moved closer to Lash so she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh ..It's a long story." Lash looked away from her.

"We have plenty of time." She sighed.

"Ok but I'll only tell you if you promise me after I'm done telling you, that you will answer anything I want to know?" Lash pleaded. She looked nervous but nodded.

"Ok. Well it all started back in Elementary school. Warren had a huge crush on this girl, Terry Ray. He always tried to talk to her but nervous every time he got the chance, but one day she stopped him in the hall and told him that she liked him too. She said later that day to meet her at the mall. He went, she never showed. She did this for awhile, the night of the dance she humiliated him in front of the whole student body! He got so mad that his power over took him. That's why he doesn't like getting really angry. He was sitting outside of the building watching it burn. Most of the people survived but her. He cried the whole time. She kinda deserved something bad but not that." Lash sniffed.

"But what does that have to do with me?" She looked up at him.

"Well he doesn't ever want to hurt his love ones. And he really doesn't want that to happen to you." Lash stroked a pieces of hair out of her face.

"So he doesn't have to shut himself out from the world!" She blushed at the fact she raised her voice and Lash gave her the most funniest look ever.

"Ok, so what was your question?" She asked.

"All right. Has...Vi ever been ...I mean...Was she raped?...By that dude she hates?" Lash looked down at his hands. Clarity's eyes widen with shock and fear.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you." She put her hand on his, he looked at her.

"But do you think she'll tell me?" Lash looked worried.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." She smiled and hugged Lash.

"Uh where is she anyway?" She said pulling away.

"Junk yard blowing off some steam." Lash smirked.

"Well what you waiting for? Go get her." Lash smiled and hugged her again and left.

"Clare ...Thanks." He ran down the stairs and out the door. He was making his way down the path way.

"HEY!" Lash stopped and looked around.

"Up here!" Lash turn and looked up. There on the roof was Vi, smiling down at him.

"What are you doing?" Lash cupped his hand over his eyes to block the sun and to see her better.

"Just ...Chillin! Come on up!" She smiled. Lash laughed and stretched up and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her, she leaned against him.

"Vi can I ask you something." Lash asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yea shoot." She ran her hand up and down his striped sleeved arm.

"Vi, were you raped?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys I know Lash asked a little rashly but I just thought it was a good cliffy . Oh well . I hope you like this chapter though...And please Review, I'm probably starting to get on your nerves but I'd really like to her your comments - _

_Vampria_

**Frightening Evening**

**Vi's P.O.V**

I can't believe he just asked that!? How could he of found out ?

"No, Of course not! What would make you think that?" I stopped running my hands up and down Lash's striped arms, but instead wrapped my arms around myself making sure this wasn't a nightmare.

"That night on our date ... you were crying." Lash pulled me closer. I was so close to him that I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I-I was just remembering my Dad. And how he would have loved to have met you." I flashed the fakest smile. I felt Lash's head rest against my shoulder. He sighed.

"Vi, why are you lying to me?" I could feel hot tears weld up in my eyes. I never wanted to lie to him ...Or keep secrets. But this was something he didn't need to know!

"Lash just drop it. It's not important." My voice was scratchy and sore. Lash pulled away from me. I felt so cold and alone without him.

"Its not nothing! I saw what happened. Through your eyes!" Lash started pacing. I turned to face him and stood. He stopped and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Violet why would you not think this was important?" His voice was husky and sharp. It scared me. I never knew Lash this way. Protective, worried, scared, angry. I looked away from his hard stare.

"I-I just thought maybe ...if I told you … that you'd leave or something like that." I felt the hot tears leave my eyes and fall freely down my cheeks. Lash turned my face to meet his, he cupped my face wiping the tears away.

"No matter what, I'll never leave you." I looked at Lash and my eyes went blurry. I started crying again, this time because I was so happy to have him. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back, never wanting to let go. I cried into his shoulder for about fifteen minutes and pulled back a bit. He looked down at me with his dark eyes and smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Lets promise no more secrets ok." I nodded and hugged him tightly again.

"Vi one more thing. Does you mom know?" I shook my head not wanting to talk because my throat was sore. He nodded. We sat on the roof in silence when I started to nod off into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lash looked at Violet's sleeping form and picked her up . He stretched down off the roof, taking her into the house and up to her room. He placed her on her bed and kissed her.

"Hey Lash," Clare whispered as he left Vi's room.

"Yeah?" He sat next to her on the stairs.

"Did she tell you?" She looked at him concerned.

"Yeah, sorta." He ran his fingers through his dark black/brown hair.

"So ...What you going to do?" Clare looked at Vi's closed door and back at Lash.

"We're going to have a little talk to your mom." As Lash said that Mrs. Perkis walked through the door.

"Oh, hello kids!" She smiled and set her keys down and hung her coat up.

"Mrs. Perkis, Clare and I have something to tell you about dear ole William." Lash stood, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking a seat at the dining table. Clare followed in hot pursuit. Lash had a pissed look on his face and Clare sat up straight with a concerned look behind her eyes, not knowing how her mom would react.

"So, what do you have to tell me about William?" She sat, worried he may be hurt or worse.

"He's not hurt or dead, it's something he did to someone very close to us Mom." Clare spoke before Lash said it in a huge outburst. Mrs. Perkis looked so confused.

"Mrs. Perkis ...William isn't the man he seems to be." Lash started as calmly as he could.

"I'm afraid he..."

"What! What did he do?" Mrs. Perkis started to get impatient.

"He raped Violet." He looked hard into her eyes for pushing him to tell without sentiment. Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"No...No! He would never do that!" She shook her head as if trying to get this off her mind and push it away.

"Mom, Lash is telling the truth! The night you were out of town and I was working late, Vi and William were home alone." She looked at her mother, at Lash and back at her mother again.

"So it doesn't mea-" Was all she could say before Clare butted in.

"When I came home, William was no where to be found but when I went upstairs Vi was on the floor curled up nude, crying, and really hurt on the floor! You know how she wore long sleeves for two weeks and limped? And she said she fell? No, she didn't fall she was raped by him!" Clare looked at Lash and saw that he didn't want to hear anymore. She could also see that he pictured everything she said.

"Why do you think she hates him and never wants to be around when he's here?" Clare took a deep breath and looked at her mother. She seemed to be taking things in, trying to figure everything out to see if it was true. Tears started to stream down her face. Clare got up and hugged her mother. Lash got up and left. He knew it was time for him to go and forget everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lash's P.O.V

I walked in the cool night on the empty street. I still couldn't shake off the fact of what had happened. Of course I heard of these types of situations but never thought I'd be in one.

I kept walking hearing only my foot steps on the road. Man today was wild! 1: My mom almost heard Vi's funny ring tone. 2: Warren and Clare's big fight. 3: Vi's problem. 4: dealing with Mrs. Perkis.

"Nothing could get any worse right?" Wrong, oh how wrong was I. I walked through the front door of my house, there my mom stood tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Oh great I spoke to soon. Now I'm done for.

"Lash Matthew Dason!" Damn I'm really in trouble...she said my whole name.

"Where have you been!?" I looked at her. Her hands now on her hips.

"At Vi's." I shrugged and tried to get around her. She blocked my path.

"That girls been getting you into tons of trouble since day one! First she tries to kill you and then you have been late as ever and talking back !" She huffed. I smirked.

"Oh come on. The kill thing was a accident and the late thing was because I've been spreading my wild oats!" I burst out laughing at the look of horror on my mothers face.

"Kidding and I've always talked back to you. Why blame her now?" I once again tried to get past Mom but she didn't let me. I sighed, starting to get frustrated.

"Mom, please."

"Don't 'Mom please', me! She's a ...a…"

"A what Mom?" She jumped when I raised my voice to her.

"Don't raise your-"

" NO Mom I will! I'm not going to stand here and listen to you trash talk someone I love!" I could feel all the anger I had for William and about that whole thing rush out at my mom.

"Lash, you know nothing about love!"

"I may not but I know I get more from her then I ever did here!" I spat at her and stretched up the stairs. I walked into my room and slammed the door. I picked up my computer chair and threw it at the wall. I leaned against the door and slid to the ground. I felt tears trail down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away, swallowed hard and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Speed, it's Lash." I could tell Speed heard the sore tone in my voice while I choked back tears.

"Yo, you ok Lash? You sound upset?" I heard Speed's voice deepen with concern.

"Yeah just got into a fight man. Hey, can I crash at your place for awhile?" I was praying he said yes. I didn't want to stay here.

"Yeah man, you know my mom loves you. I'll unlock the door and you can come right in and settle into the spare room." I smirked. Speed was always too lazy to even wait up for a friend. I looked at the clock. It was now 2:00.

"Kay, I'll bring my stuff over. I have to see someone after ok."

"Yeah." I hung up and grabbed the duffle bag I could fit all my clothing into. I grabbed my book bag and stretched out the window.

I ran down the street. Only a block to go. I skidded the corner and ran up Speed's drive way. I walked up the pathway and turned the door knob. Sure enough it was unlocked. I entered the big house and closed the door. I quietly stretched up the stairs and down the hall to the spare room. I put my book bag and duffle bag on the bed and left.

I ran back outside and down the street. Breathing heavily but still very upset. I have to see her!

I ran up to the all-to familiar house. I walked across the grass to the side of it. I stretched up to the window and opened it. I crawled inside. I saw her sleeping form her chest rising and falling. I walked over to her and knelt at the side of her bed.

"Vi?" She stirred. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Vi? Wake up...Please it's Lash." I sniffed and shook her shoulder a bit.

"Lash?" Vi faced me, her voice groggy.

"Yeah, I need to be with you right now." I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Lash what's wrong? Are you crying?" She sat up putting both of her hands on each side of my face and bring me closer. I nodded a bit.

"What happened?" she asked, raising me to eye level when I looked away.

"I got into a fight with my mom." I told her everything, even about Clare and I telling Mrs. Perkis about William. She just sat there and took it all in. I told her what my Mother said and how I reacted.

"Lash did you really-" I cut her off.

"Tell your Mom? Yeah." She smirked and shook her head.

"No. I mean, did you really mean that you loved me? Like you don't just say it cause we're dating?" I shook my head and sat next to her, cupping her face.

"Vi. I really, truly, deeply, honestly love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Lash." I lent down and brushed my lips over hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I pulled away and smirked as she pouted.

"We can't now we need to sleep we got school tomorrow." Her eyes widened.

"Wow! That's a first from Mr. Lash." She smirked up at me as she laid down.

"Well Miss. Vi. We have a certain dance tomorrow and need our energy for our band playing," I said as I laid next to her. She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at me.

"Ah yes, the Halloween Monster Bash." She put on hand on my chest and laid down next to me. Actually spooned into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes.

"Mm. Night Vi." I yawned.

"Night Lash."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarity looked her self over in the mirror. Floor length red Medieval dress with tiny strings with tiny red roses on them intertwined in her hair. She wore a necklace that had a clear orb hanging on it.

"I am Rose, the witch." She smiled at herself.

'_I better get Vi up. It's going to take her hours to get ready.'_

She walked down the hall to Vi's room. Her eyes widened with amusement when she saw Lash and Vi all cuddled up. She skipped over to them.

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GET UP IN THE MORNING!" She half screamed half sang, she knew Vi hated that song just as much as she did. They both jumped and screamed, Lash falling off the bed. Clare sat at the edge of the bed.

"Just thought I'd get you up so you could dress up!" She smiled.

"And who are you suppose to be? Queen of annoyance?" Lash pried himself from the floor.

"No. I'm Rose of Circe!" Lash and Vi gave her a questioning look.

"A girl from a story I read. Blood on the Moon? A King Arthur story by Madusa's Daughter?" They shook their heads. She rolled her eyes and pushed it off.

"Why are you here?" She looked at Lash. Lash looked at Vi and gave a dirty smirk.

"Oh god! I don't wanna know!" She got up and stormed out. Vi and Lash started laughing.

"Well, I better start heading out." Lash got to his feet. Vi walked over to him.

"Yeah. I have to shower and get dressed." She smiled.

"Oh then maybe I should stay." He gave her a cheeky smirk and wrapped his arms around her.

"You wish buddy." She leaned into him.

"Yeah, your right. I do wish." He kissed her. And pulled back.

"I'll see ya on the bus." He kissed her again and leapt out the window. Vi ran to see if he got hurt. When he kissed her again.

"Don't be so worried!" He smirked and went back to normal height. Violet leaned against the window sill.

"I love you Vi!" He walked backwards still looking at her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"LASH!" She screamed pointing. Lash turned just inches from walking into a tree. She laughed shaking her head and closed the window to get ready. She jumped into the shower for 20 minutes, dried her hair and started to dye the odd chucks of hair pumpkin orange. She walked into her room and pulled out a long sleeved, up to mid thigh vampire dress that was black and orange. She put it on and then slid black and orange striped knee socks. She put on her black and orange ripped converses.

"All I need is makeup." She put contacts in and brushed orange eye shadow and put thick black eyeliner. She looked herself up and down and left. She went down stairs and found Clare at the door waiting.

"Come on we're going to be late!" She grabbed her sister and dragged her to the bus stop. The bus came no later then five minutes. Clare got on and sat with Layla who was wearing a poison ivy costume. Ethan was sitting with Will. Ethan was wearing a muscle man costume and Will was in a scarecrow one. Violet got a lot of looks but she brushed it off and saw Gunie and Zach sitting together. Zach was dressed as Superman and Gunie was dressed as Cat Woman. Vi waved and saw Warren who was dressed up as, well you guessed it, himself. Vi rolled her eyes and found Lash who was dressed as a Vampire. Lash smiled as she made her way down to him. He stood offering the window seat. She took it.

"You look quite...ravishing." Lash kissed her hand. He gave her a fang-y smile. And she returned with a matching fang-y one.

"And you look quite...neat." She laughed. Lash's hair was all gelled back. He was wearing make up to make him look pale and had black eye liner on to make his eyes look even darker.

"Ha, ha. Funny. I just can't believe you wore this to school. I should hit every guy on this bus for gawking at you. Even Ethan gawked. And I always thought he was gay!"

"Lash!" She smirked while hitting his arm.

"And besides, Dracula's wife always looks sexy." She kissed him long and passionately. The bus arrived at the school and everyone got off.

"I'm the luckiest man on earth right now." He grinned and wrapped an arm around Vi's bare shoulders.

"I have the hottest girlfriend and there is no class today." Vi laughed and walked into the schools gym. There Lash and Vi met the other guys for their band . They took their places.

"Ok quite down...I SAID QUITE!" Boomer silenced everyone.

"I'm glad to present your Halloween Monster Bash band. Your very own fellow students: Violet, Clarity, Magenta, Warren and Lash also known as FAKE THE TRUTH!" The crowed screamed and the curtains opened. Vi and Warren played their guitars they both stood at a mic.

"I wanted you to know

I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Warren started to sing . And people were shocked at first but then started dancing.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away"

Both Warren and Vi sang .

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Vi sang full heartedly .

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

"cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away"

They trailed off and everyone cheered .

"Ok. This one's for you, asshole of a man!" Boomer almost stopped them but Speed knocked him out.

"This is called You and Your Hand." The band started.

"Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a Bitch fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight.

At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight!"

They played four more fast ones .

"Ok ya'll its time to slow it down. Find that certain someone and dance." Vi called Clare over and told her to sing while her and Lash danced. She nodded and watched Lash and Vi take the floor.

"Ok. This next song is Big Girls Don't Cry." The band started.

"The smell of your skin lingers on me now."

Vi rested her head on Lash's shoulder as they swayed. The song stopped and they returned to the stage. They sang Sk8er Boi, You Make Me Sick, Shake Tramp, Pain, Lithium and Going Under. Vi lent over toward Warren.

"Warren dance with Clare."

"No!"

"Warren, I will humiliate you right here, right now if you don't!" He nodded and went over to her.

"Let's dance." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist but she wouldn't put her hands around his neck. He burnt her a bit so that she jumped and slid her arms around his neck.

"This song goes out to my sister and Hot Head over there. Black Roses Red."

"Can I ask you a question please?

Promise you wont laugh at me?

Honestly I'm standing here afraid to love again .

As twisted as it seems I only fear love when it's in my dreams .

So let in the morning light

Let the darkness fade away!

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Drowning in my loneliness

How long must I hold my breath

So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea

I reach to the sky as the moon looks on

One last year has come and gone

It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Cause I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love

I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love

I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love

I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love

I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love

I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Cause I'm feelin like I'll blame ii on love

I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love"

The song faded out. Clare looked up at Warren. She saw his eyes darken. He lent down and kissed her but she didn't pull back, she pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Clarity snapped back to reality when she remembered everything that happened before. She pushed him away and glared.

"I will not let you hurt me again!" She turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't want to hurt you. It's just I have a hard time letting go of my past." He looked away from her. But didn't let go of her arm.

"Warren, you shouldn't shut yourself out from the world just because of what happened in your past." She turned him to face her. She brushed hair out of his face. He placed his hand on her, keeping it to his face. She noticed his skin was hot but not enough to burn her. A shiver ran up and down her spine when Warren looked into her eyes with his fiery auburn ones.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Warren let go of her hand.

"I apology accepted." She smiled and blushed. He smirked and kissed her again. Pulling away he put his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes.

"Clarity. I think I'm in love with you." Everyone in the gym gasped including Clarity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, another chapter. The songs I used are in order : Broken by Seether and Amy Lee, You and Your Hand by Pink, Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie, Skater Boi by Avirl Lavigne, You Make Me Sick by Pink, Shake Tramp by Mairanas Trench, Pain by Three Days Grace, Lithium by Evanscence, Going Under by Evanscence and Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. Once again I would love you hear your comments about: Characters, Plots or what you'd like to see happen. I'll read what you have to say and if I like it I'll type it -

Vampria


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, how's it going? I'm back from my trip and ready to update! So hope you read and please once again REVIEW!!!! Thank You! **

**-Vampria**

**Relationships and Mysteries**

"What?!" Clarity looked confused. Warren rolled his eyes.

"I said I was in love with you." He took her hands in his.

"But...You and I...Angry...I hit...You said?" Clarity shook her head. Warren smirked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. Or give you a headache every minute of the day." She smiled.

"You may be a headache but...I think I could handle it with a little Advil." He smirked and kissed her. Everyone oooed and awwed. Warren pulled away.

"Hold on a minute." She nodded and he stepped away from her.

"If you want to live, you'll stop and look away!" Everyone stood wide eyed and turned away. Warren turned back and took Clare's hand.

"Let's get out of here for awhile and uh…talk." Clare blushed and nodded. Warren took her out of the gym.

"It's about time!" Vi called after them. Lash and Gunie laughed.

"NOW, LET'S ROCK!" The whole gym roared with screams and the music stared. Everyone continued to dance.

When Warren and Clare came back they were holding hands and ACUTALLY smiling. They danced together to a couple songs and sang so Lash and Vi could dance. After it was time to end the party and everyone was tired.

They boarded the bus. Will sat with Ethan. Zach sat with Magenta and Layla sat with them. Vi sat with Lash, resting her head on his shoulder while his arms snaked around her waist and Clare cuddled into Warren, dozing off a bit. After most of the kids were gone, it was time for Clare and Vi to go.

"I'll call ya, kay?" Vi nodded and kissed Lash.

"I love you,"

"Love you too." She got up and walked to the stairs.

"Ah Clare? Clare?" Warren shook Clare by her shoulders.

"Just a minute," he smirked.

"Clare, its time to go home." Clare jumped and looked up at Warren, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"No problem. But I want to ask you something,"

"Yes?"

"You want to go out tomorrow night?" She couldn't help but giggle at the fact Warren just blushed.

"Yes I would love to." He smirked and kissed her.

"I love you, pixie." She smiled.

"I love you too, hot head." She got up and walked over to the stairs. She waved good bye and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clarity's P.O.V.**

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I ...Me...Have a date! And with Warren! Hot head, jerky Peace! Well he's not anymore._

"Will you hurry up? I'm freezing my arse off!" I snapped out of my thoughts and caught up with Vi. When I caught up along side her I noticed that she was shaking like a leaf.

"Why aren't you cold?" I shrugged. She smirked.

"Probably from all the intense kissing you did with Warren… it will probably keep you warm for days." I felt my cheeks go hot. I narrowed my eyes and slapped her arm.

"Shut up," I grabbed my key and unlocked the door.

We went upstairs, got out of our costumes and into our night wear. I wore a knee length light blue night dress and Vi wore a red tank with black boxers.

I sat down on my bed and heard a tap on my door.

"Come in," Vi walked in and jumped on my bed.

"What?" She sat staring at me with a goofy grin on her face.

"What were you and Warren doing? Outside the gym that is?" I rolled my eyes.

"We were talking." She gave me a look.

"What!?! We were,"

"Oh really? About what?" She crossed her arms.

"The grad dance coming up." I looked up and seen her face fill with defeat. That's not what she wanted to hear. She got up to leave.

"Wait! It wouldn't have taken you that long!" She turned and jumped on me. Both her hands were on either side of my head, her knees on either side of my hips. I was trapped. Once again I felt my face go warm; I could tell I was blushing because Vi grinned like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Ok! Ok… We may have…kissed," I looked away from her.

"What was it like? Was it fiery like his attitude? Or rough like his exterior?" I looked at her, her face lit with amusement.

"It was…well…um…both,"

"Where were his hands?"

"WHAT!"

"No…I mean, were they on your waist? Or one hand on your face, the other on your back? Or were they in your hair?" I could tell I probably looked like a tomato right now.

"Um…they um…at one point they were at those places. And we held hands during one kiss."

"Aww. I didn't know Warren was such a sensitive and passionate guy." I nodded. She smirked and got off me.

"That's all I wanted to know." She turned to my door and left.

"I also have a date with him tomorrow night!" I laughed at the loud gasp that came from the hall.

I turned over and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about my Hothead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Morning-**

I woke up to a knock on my door. I sat up and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 8:10. I stretched and lay back down.

"Come in," I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I heard the door open and footsteps coming over to my bed.

"Morning Vi," My eyes remained closed. I furrowed my brows in confusion. _Why didn't Vi answer me?_ I was about to speak again when I felt a pair of warm lips crash against mine. My mind started to whirl with questions of confusion. _Was this Vi? Why would she do this? Is she sleeping and thought I was Lash? Did Vi forget to lock the door and some crazy person came in my room and kissed me? _I snapped out of it and pushed the figure away. I looked up and came face to face with…

"Warren!?" I grabbed my sheets and pulled them up to my chin.

"Why you so shocked?" He sat at the edge of my bed.

"I thought you were…how did you get in here!?" He smirked.

"Vi let me in. I was coming to walk you to the bus stop and she said she was going to Lash's. Told me to wake you up."

"And kissing me was the only way to do it?" He shrugged. I looked down at myself and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" He brushed his fingers over my cheek, making me blush even more.

"Well I didn't really think that my boyfriend would be sitting in my room, seeing me in my PJ's today." He grinned. I recognized the same glint in his eyes that my sister gets when she's up to no good.

"W-what are you doing?" He started to crawl up my bed, getting closer to me.

"Nothing," He brushed off my questions, getting closer to me.

"Then why…why are you getting so close?" He smirked, his face only inches from mine.

"I…just…want…to…" He pulled at the blanket that covered me.

"Warren?" I was starting to get worried.

"See." He ignored me, pulling my blanket off completely. I gasped at the cold air touching my showing flesh.

"Oh. Now don't tell me you weren't embarrassed of me seeing you in this?" I gave him a confused look.

"Your PJ's. They're cute."

"Oh? Oh!" _I can't believe I thought he was trying to…Ugh!_

"Yeah," I blushed. I glanced at the clock it was 8:30.

"Shoot! I have to get ready!" I leaped out of bed, running over to my drawer and pulling out my clothes for today. I ran into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth. I ran back into my room to undress. When I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and faced a smirking Warren.

"Forget I was here?"

"Get out please. I need to get dressed."

"Why leave then?" I scowled.

"Ok, ok I'm gone." He got up and left. I got dressed and ran out of my room, grabbing Warren by his shirt and dragging him down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag. I dragged Warren out the door to the bus stop.

"What in the hell was that!?" I turned and faced him.

"Me on an _I'm not going to be late_ spree." He smirked.

"No wonder your sister's always angry when she gets to school." He laughed. I glared and hit him.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Aww, want me to kiss it better you, big baby?" I gave a joking pout. He nodded. I laughed and went to kiss were I hit him. He placed his hands on my face and guided me to his lips instead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 7:45 when my cell rang, getting up and throwing clothes around.

"You are an idiot! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" I glared at the noise coming from the hidden phone.

"Damn that Lash!"

"You are an idiot! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" I could hear it getting louder and louder.

"Gotcha!" I picked up my phone.

"I hate you!" I could hear Lash laughing like a psycho, on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, I just had to."

"What do you want?" I moaned tiredly.

"Oh you're nice. I called to tell you I love you."

"What did you do now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. I can't call just to say I love you?"

"No." He laughed.

"Ok, I really called for you to come over to Speed's."

"Why?" I asked.

"To hang," he said trying to muffle a sound.

"There's no such thing as just _'hanging'_ with you Lash. And what are you doing?" I got out of bed and started to get ready.

"Trying to shut up Speed!"

"Oh. Well I'm coming over, kay. I'll see you soon, love ya."

"Love ya too." I hung up and finished getting ready.

After I got dressed I went down stairs to get something to eat. Just then I remembered I had a sister.

"Shit!" I totally forgot I had to be here to wake her. I started to panic and think of something when the door bell rang. I walked over and opened the door.

"Warren! I'm so glad to see you!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside.

"I need to go to Lash's, kay? And I need you to wake up Clare for me. Kay? Thanks! Bye!" I ran out of the house without another word. I ran over to Speed's while actually running into Speed.

"Oh sorry! Hey, where are you going?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Lash kicked me out, of my own house!" _I knew you can't just Hang with Lash._

"Oh, ok. Later!" I ran up the pathway, when something wrapped around me. I was then lifted into the air and into a window.

"Lash what the he-" I was cut off by Lash's lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He moved me over a bit and slammed into the wall. It didn't hurt but it somehow it got me even closer to him. I ran my hands through his hair. His hands slid higher on my back. I moved forward, until Lash's legs hit the edge of a bed. I pushed him down and crawled on top of him. I kissed down his jaw line and to his neck. I then realized that Lash wasn't wearing a shirt. I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Lash asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just noticed you weren't wearing a shirt."

"Do you want me to put one on?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"No, it's just I've never seen you without a shirt on." He smirked. I looked down at his chest. He had a well chiseled six pack and pecks. I smiled and kissed him again running my hands over his warm flesh. I kissed down to his neck once again and gave love bits. I kissed across his collarbone and up his throat, back to his lips. I lightly raked my nails over his stomach and up his chest. I felt him shiver underneath me. I smirked against his lips.

"You think that's funny do you?" I nodded. I felt his hands run down my back and on my hips. He flipped me so that he was on top instead. I looked up at him, an evil spark in his eyes.

"Lash don't…I'm warning you…Don- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He started to tickle me.

"Not so funny now, is it?" He grinned.

"Ha, ha! Lash not… ha, ha, ha… Funny!" I squirmed under him.

"Then why are you laughing?" He laughed.

"Lash don't… ha, ha, ha… Stop!" He shrugged.

"Ok."

"No! Ha, ha, ha! Lash… ha, ha, ha… please!" He nodded and stopped. I was about to yell at him when he kissed me again. I kissed back, running my fingers through his hair, pulling him towards me. I shivered as I felt a warm touch against my cold skin on my stomach. I felt Lash smirk against my lips. I felt his fingers skim my rib cage, I arched into him. He then moved his lips from mine and placed them on my neck. He started to give me love bits and sucked on my neck. I moaned. I felt him smile. He pushed himself up a bit. I looked at him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. And amusing." He smiled as he ran his thumb from the corner of my eye down the side of my face. He moved his face beside mine.

"Hazel show normal happiness, but green shows true pleasure and love," he whispered and moved lower to just below my collar bone. He started to trace designs on my bare skin. He moved his lips back to mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, sliding it over the roof of his mouth and over his teeth. His tongue and mine then started to fight with each other. I felt his hand move higher to the top of my ribcage just beneath my breast. I moaned into his mouth and lifted my hips, his hand moved from my stomach and to my hips forcing them down.

He pulled away from me. Both of us were breathing heavily. Lash rested his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"Lash?" I guided my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm?"

"You would never hurt me right?" He shifted to look up at me.

"Like what? Cheating? Or…?" I nodded.

"No! Are you crazy? I'd never do something like that to you!" He stretched and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you Violet." Lash had a really strange look in his eyes.

"I love you too, Lash." He rested his head against me and hugged me tightly.

**End of Violet's P.O.V.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lash and Vi's make out session Lash got dressed and they both walked over to the bus stop, meeting up with Clare and Warren. They all climbed aboard the bus.

"Ah, I see we don't have to stop for Mr. Peace or Mr. Dason." The bus driver looked at them.

"Next stop, Sky High!" They hurried to sit before the bus took flight. Vi went to sit with Lash but he sat next to Speed instead. She brushed it off and sat with Gunie. Warren and Clarity sat together, talking in hush tones so no one could hear them.

They arrived at the school and walked to class. Vi went to catch up with Lash to talk before her first class but he turned the corner and disappeared. She shrugged and went to hang with Clarity and Warren.

Lunch came around and they all walked to there regular table. Vi went into the line, saw Lash, she waved him over. He just looked at her, turned his back to her and left. Vi started to get really confused.

She got her food and sat down with her friends.

"What's wrong?" Clarity leaned over.

"It's Lash. He's acting weird." Vi poked at her lunch.

"What's he doing?" Gunie sat in front of her.

"Well, first he didn't sit with me on the bus. But that's okay. Maybe he needed to talk to Speed. Second, I wanted to talk before class and he just disappeared. Third I waved at him and he just turned his back to me and left? I'm so confused." She folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them.

"That _is_ weird! Even for Lash." Clarity looked at Gunie. She nodded.

"You want me to talk to him?" Warren asked, cracking his knuckles. Vi smiled.

"No thanks, Warren. Its fine, thanks." She got up and walked away.

"Where you going?" Clarity asked.

"To go talk to him." She jogged out of the cafeteria, in search for Lash.

She walked down the hall past the Gym. No Lash. She went past they library. Still no Lash. She walked a bit further past the detention station. No Lash. She sighed and turned around, bumping into someone.

"Sorry." She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Lash?"

"Hey Vi, were ya looking for me?"_ Why's is he acting like nothing just happened?_

"Yeah. I needed to talk to you."

"Why talk?" He smirked leaning in to kiss her. She turned her face so that his lips met her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She looked up into his concerned eyes.

"You." Lash forward his brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Vi sat down on the floor, bringing Lash with her.

"Well, it seems that you've been ignoring me." Lash was about to say something but she continued.

"First, you sit with Speed on the bus, which is fine. But then you ditch me before my first class, when we usually talk. Then I wave to you in the cafeteria and you turn your back to me. And now you act like you didn't do that and try to kiss me." She looked away from him and placed her head in her hands.

"Vi it's just…" Lash sighed.

"Just what Lash? First we have a really big make out session and you ignore me 10, 20 minutes later?"

"No. It's not like that, Vi." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Then what is it like huh? Why are you doing this?" She raised her head staring straight into his eyes.

"I-I can't say." Lash looked away from her. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Lash. You're supposed to be able to tell me everything." Lash grabbed her wrists tightly and threw them away.

"Well maybe it's not that simple ok!" Vi jumped a bit. That was the first time Lash yelled at her or hurt her. She rubbed her wrist.

"You're not the only one with problems alright!" He stood, turning away from her. She rose to her feet.

"Lash if you need help, I'll help you." She wrapped her arms around him. Lash bowed his head and turned. He then pushed her roughly to the ground.

"I don't need your help!" He then walked away, turning the corner. Vi pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lash's P.O.V.**

After I got dressed, Vi and I walked over to the bus stop. I noticed Clarity and Warren were already there. We stood talking for a couple of minutes when the bus came.

"Ah, I see we don't have to stop for Mr. Peace or Mr. Dason." The bus driver looked at us.

"Next stop, Sky High!" We hurried on before the bus took flight. I looked straight ahead and saw Speed wave me over. I thought Vi would understand if didn't sit with her today.

"She's looking for you." Speed said in a flat tone.

"She said she doesn't know why you even give that girl the time of day." I felt my jaw clench.

"I don't care what she says. I'll give whoever I want my time of day." I glanced at him.

"You know she'll try to do something."

"I'll talk to her, don't worry about it ok." The bus landed and I stretched out of the bus and into the school.

I walked down the hall. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Vi wanted to talk to me. _I'm so sorry Vi but this is something I have to do._ I turned the corner and stretched to the roof. She walked right underneath me, and then walked away. I went back down to the ground and went into one of the classrooms.

"So, you made it." I looked up to see Gwen sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Yeah." I leaned against the wall and put my hands in my pockets.

"Well, you wanted to see me?" I nodded.

"I have an offer."

"I'm listening."

"I'll join in. As long as you keep Violet safe." Gwen frowned.

"I don't know why-"

"Gwen, don't start! I have to go think about it and you can tell me at lunch." I turned and walked out of the classroom. I walked into class and took my seat. It went by fast when the bell for lunch rang. I walked to the lunch room and over to an empty table.

"Lash!" I looked over and Speed was waving me over. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the lunch line. There stood Violet, waving me over to her with a smile.

"Lash it's about Gwen." I turned around and went over to Speed.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Gwen says she's too busy right now and will be over tonight to give you her answer." I nodded and left the cafeteria.

I walked the empty halls for while when I ran into Vi.

"Sorry." She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Lash?"

"Hey Vi, were ya looking for me?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you."

"Why talk?" I smirked, leaning in to kiss her. She turned her face so my lips brushed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me.

"You." I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Vi sat down on the floor, bringing me with her.

"Well, it seems that you've been ignoring me." I was about to say something but she continued.

"First, you sit with Speed on the bus, which is fine. But then you ditch before my first class, when we usually talk. Then I wave to you in the cafeteria and you turn your back to me? And now you act like you didn't do that and try to kiss me." She looked away from me and placed her head in her hands.

"Vi, it's just…" I sighed.

"Just what Lash? First we have a really big make out session and you ignore me 10, 20 minutes later?"

"No. It's not like that Vi." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Then, what is it like, huh? Why are you doing this?" She raised her head staring straight into my eyes.

"I-I can't say." I looked away from her. She took my face in her hands and made me look at her.

"Lash. You're supposed to be able to tell me everything." I grabbed her wrists tightly and threw them away.

"Well maybe it's not that simple ok!" Vi jumped a bit. That was the first time I've ever yelled at her or hurt her. She rubbed her wrist.

"You're not the only one with problems alright!" I stood turning away from her. I could feel warm tears sting my eyes. She rose to her feet.

"Lash if you need help, I'll help you." She wrapped her arms around me_. I'm so sorry Violet_. I bowed my head and turned. I then pushed her roughly to the ground.

"I don't need your help!" I then walked away turning the corner. I leaned against the wall as I turned the corner. I could hear her sobs, which stabbed me like knives. I felt the tears run down my cheeks._ What have I done?_ I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V.**

"Violet?!" I didn't bother looking up. I felt the person crouch next to me and place their hand on my back. _Hot but not hot enough to burn me._ I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I knew it was Warren and he wasn't one to comfort someone. But right now I didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warren's P.O.V.**

I walked into the hallway and noticed Vi sitting on the floor crying.

"Violet?!" I crouched next to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. She then did something I'd thought she'd never do and that was hug me. I wasn't one for comforting people but I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. _I swear if I find out that Lash did anything he's toast!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vi's P.O.V.**

I pulled away from Warren rubbing my eyes. I sat back and slouched.

"What happened?" Warren rubbed my back.

"Me and Lash had a little fight, its fine." I jumped a little, suddenly Warren's hand got really hot.

"I warned him." He growled.

"Warren, don't. It's fine. I'll talk to him." Warren nodded. I smiled weakly and walked away to my next class.

After class we went on the bus. I didn't see Lash. I frowned and sat alone. When I got home I ran straight upstairs to my room. Warren and Clare took there precious time. So I had the house to myself.

I closed the door and grabbed my guitar and a notebook. I started to play.

"I'll protect you,

don't be scared.

No matter what,

I will be there.

I'll be gentle,

I'll be light,

These are the words you whispered in the night.

Here I am.

Here I am." I sang and the words just appeared on the paper.

"VI!" I stopped. _I guess Warren told her_. I rolled my eyes.

"Come in." She burst in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sat on my bed grabbing me.

"It's not important. And don't say it is!" She sighed.

"Well I canceled my date tonight so we could talk about it." She rubbed my knee.

"You did what! Clare, no, you're going out tonight. I'm fine. And I'm going to talk to him." I leaned over and grabbed the phone. I called Warren.

"No I'm not. Wait, what are you doing?"

"Hi Warren. Yea it's Vi. I called to tell you that Clare changed her mind and is getting ready for the date. Ok, bye." I smirked as she glared.

"There. Now you have no choice. I told him you were getting ready so he should be here soon."

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" I nodded.

"Now, what are you going to wear?" Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry; I've got just the thing." I ran over to my closet and grabbed a red dress. It went down to the mid-calf and had a slit in the front like a tango dress. It had a fitted top with thin straps. At first she shook her head but I forced her to wear it. And she loved it! I sat her down and did her make up; red lip stick, black eyeliner and smoky red eye shadow. I gave her red high heels and did her hair. I made it wavy and I pinned a rose to the side on the inside of her hair so it looks like it rested on her ear.

She looked her self in the mirror and gasped. She ran her hand down her hips.

"You like?" I crossed my arms.

"I love it, but I can't believe its sexy yet not that reveling. Thank you!" She hugged me. _Ding...Ding!_

"He's here!" She panicked.

"I'll get it for you. You just try and calm down." I walked down stairs and answered the door. There stood Warren. And did he look handsome! He wore a black dress coat, a blood red button up shirt and black slacks. His hair was pulled back, the same way he has it at work.

"Mmm. Don't you look…ravishing." He smirked, walking in.

"Uh thanks. Is your sister ready?" I nodded.

"Clarity! Your very gorgeous date is waiting!" Warren laughed.

"If you don't come down I might just have my way with him!"

"Coming!" I laughed. She slowly walked down the stairs. I looked at Warren; his eyes were almost falling out of his head. She walked right to him.

"You look…wow." She blushed. I smiled and cupped my hands over my mouth to hide my smile.

"You look pretty wow your self." He smiled and gave her a box.

"What's this?" She opened it and gasped.

"Warren, you shouldn't have." She lifted up a silver chain that had a ruby rose on it. He put it on her.

"I love it, thank you!" She hugged him and they walked out the door to Warren's nice black mustang. _Wait! What! Since when can he drive?_

"Nice car. Warren? Aren't you a little young to drive?" He shook his head.

"Huh, no. Turned 18 last week and got my license when I was 17." He smirked and opened the car door for Clare.

"Ok. Make sure you kids don't stay out to late!" I smirked and waved them off. I closed the door and went back upstairs. I plunked down on my computer chair and opened msn. I scanned it to see who was on. I clicked on Lash.

_Reaper totally in love with Lash says: Hey. We should really talk about what happened today._ My heart jumped as he started to type back.

_Stretch totally in love with Violet says: Sorry but you'll have to do that later. _I tilted my head in confusion.

_Reaper totally in love with Lash says: Why? Who am I talking to? _I swallowed hard, feeling my heart creep up into my throat.

_Stretch totally in love with Violet says: Gwen. _My heart jumped as I read the name. I prayed that he wasn't doing what I thought he might be.

_Reaper totally in love with Lash says: What are you doing there? _I typed back. My hands were shaking.

_Stretch totally in love with Violet says: Me and Lash are just…hanging._

"Lash doesn't just hang," I whispered to myself.

_Reaper totally in love with Lash says: Oh…Well, can you get him for me? _My eyes started to sting and my vision got blurry.

_Stretch totally in love with Violet says: No. He's um...kinda busy right now ;p Got to go...talk to you later...bye._

_-_Stretch totally in love with Violet has signed off.

I felt warm tears fall down my face. I wiped them away quickly and walked over to my bed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lash's P.O.V.**

I walked back into my room were I seen Gwen typing on my computer. She turned, smiling, but stopped when she saw me.

"Who was that?" I quirked my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"No one. Just Penny, being Penny." She smiled. I didn't trust her though.

"Ok. Well what's your answer?"

"Fine," she sighed.

"I'll keep your little slu…girlfriend safe." I glared at her.

"Good. Now get out." I opened the door and she got up. She stopped in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. She smirked and slammed me into the door, pressing her lips against mine. I pushed her away.

"I have no idea why you like a…girl…when you can like a woman." She ran her hand down my chest and left. I wiped my hand over my mouth. _I could never fall for her! She's cold and dark. While Vi…well Vi's funny, smart, warm. She kissed me roughly and needs a breath mint. While Vi's passionate and fiery. And Gwen smells of mentally crazed villain while Vi smells of vanilla and roses._

"God, I need to talk to her." I sat at my computer and looked for her name. But she wasn't on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clarity's P.O.V.**

Warren and I drove off, in his black mustang. I looked out the window as we rode in silence. I jumped when Warren grabbed my hand and held it. I looked over at him he smiled, I smiled back. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell me were we're going?"

"Why ruin the surprise?" I smiled.

After about half an hour we stopped driving. I sat up and he got out, walked to my side and opened the door. He knelt down in front me.

"You have to put this on," I bit my lower lips hesitantly and nodded. He placed a blindfold over my eyes and helped me out of the car. He held my hands and walked me to wherever we were going. We came to a stop.

"You can take that off now," he whispered in my ear. The feeling of his breath against my ear sent a warm shiver up and down my spine. I lifted my hands up and slowly took of the blindfold. I opened my eyes and the sight they took in was breath taking. A white sandy beach, tropical sunset and a candle light dinner was in front of me. Warren placed his hands on my waist.

"You like it?" I nodded. He smiled, took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled my chair out and tucked it in once I sat down. We ate a lovely meal and talked about everything. I heard music start to play. Warren leaned a bit over the table.

"You want to dance?" I nodded and got up. I placed a hand on Warrens shoulder and the other into his hand. He placed his free hand on the small of my back and we started to sway to the music. I then removed my hand from his and placed it on his other shoulder. He placed both hands on my waist. I moved my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, getting closer to him. I took in a deep breath and the scent of him just wanted to make me melt. I looked at him and kissed him. His hands tightened a bit on my hips, making me run my hands up his neck. I pulled out the tie that held back Warrens hair and ran my fingers through it. Wrapping my fingers in it and pulling him closer. Warren moved his hands from my waist up to my face. I pulled away, looking in his eyes, breathing heavily. I smiled and started laughing. He just gave me a confused look. I had gotten red lips stick all over his mouth. I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground. I held out a mirror to him and he saw what I was laughing about.

"It's not that funny you know." I tried holding my laughter back but it burst out again. He wiped his mouth and pounced on me. I looked up at him. His eyes had turned serious. He lightly skimmed his hand down the side of my face and into my hair.

"You look beautiful," I smiled.

"And you looked like a clown!" I laughed and rolled him off me taking off my shoes and running down the beach. He took his off to and chased after me. He eventually got closer and jumped on me; I screamed with laughter. He half laid on me. Both of us breathing heavily. I smiled and he smirked back. I noticed that while chasing me Warren had removed his coat, unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. My smile faded as I ran my hands up his arms and over his shoulders. He lowered down to me and captured my lips in a heated kiss. I slid my hands down his back and down over bare chest. The smells that entered my senses were mind blowing. The scent of Warren and the fresh breeze rolling off the sea shore. Warren's hand left my neck and ran down my body to my thigh. I was starting to feel really warm, when suddenly; a wave came crashing down on us, cooling my whole body. I groaned as Warren pulled away. I opened my eyes and couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Steam?" I laughed. Warren shrugged as steam rolled down from his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet's P.O.V.**

"Now I'm standing in the cold. (Everything is said and done).

Atomic winter in my soul. (From the absence of the sun)

The only remedy I know,

Is I got to let you go.

Here I am.

Here I am." I strummed the strings and sang whatever came to mind with all my soul. And right now my soul was pissed and depressed. But mostly pissed!

"But where were you when I was scared?

A broken promise left me here." I noticed my cell phone rang, I knew it was Lash so I didn't bother.

"A post-it note is what I've got.

It says "I'm sorry" but I know you're not!

So... Here I am.  
Yeah!

Here I am!

Now I'm standing in the cold! (Everything is said and done)

Atomic winter in my soul. (From the absence of the sun)

The only remedy I know,

Is I got to let you go.  
Here I am.

Here I am.

There will come a day when all of this is in my past!

And there will come a day when you're out of my head at last!  
I'm trying not to fall!

Damn!

It's such along way down.

But here I am." I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Yeah yeah yeah.

And now I'm standing in the cold. (Everything is said and done)

Atomic winter in my soul. (From the absence of the sun)

The only remedy I know, Is I got to let you go. 

And now I'm standing in the cold! (Everything is said and done)

(From the absence of the sun)

The only remedy I know.

Is I got to let you go

Here I am.

Here I am." I strummed the last note and relaxed. I put it down on the floor and layed down on my bed. I looked over at the phone._ Should I call him? Maybe I just over reacted? _I leaned over and grabbed the phone. I opened it and started to dial. I jumped at the loud tap that filled my quiet room.

"Uh...come in?" I sat up in my bed looking at the door. I jumped and screamed when something grabbed my shoulder.

"Shh! It's me. It's Lash!" I turned quickly and fell off my bed with a thud.

"Are you ok?" He bent over my bed. I looked into his brown eyes and my mind started to whirl.

"I ...feel...dizzy," I grabbed my head. He helped me up, onto my bed and sat far away from me.

"You didn't answer your phone." He didn't look at me.

"Didn't hear it ring." _Oh yes you did!_ I shook my head.

"Oh...You weren't online either." _Yes I was! I was talking to your new slutty girlfriend Gwen!_

"I was but signed off after." I brought my knees up to my chest and layed with my face against them.

"I see. Why?" I winced at the thought of what he'd say after I told him.

"Apparently you were busy with Gwen." I knew he was looking at me. I could feel his gaze upon me.

"Did she tell you that?" I nodded. I heard him sigh._ Oh God...It's true!_ I could feel my eyes getting warm.

"You don't think I-I cheated on you do you?" I nodded again. I heard him leave my computer chair. And the bed went down a bit.

"Vi I told you. I'd never cheat on you. Expecially with her!" I felt him hesitate before placing a hand on my back.

"Then why was she at your house! In your room!" I looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Vi...I can't tell you. But I can tell you one thing. I was not cheating! I'd never hurt you like that! Or in anyway. I promise." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Lash. I-I'm so so sorry." I started to cry as he took me into his firm embrace. I cried into his shoulder. I felt wet drops hit my bare skin.

"No Vi. I'm the one who's sorry." I hugged him closer, breathing him in. We pulled back and looked at each other.

"But what about what happened at school?" He looked at me.

"It's just been hard for me at school and at home lately." I nodded. _He is right. His school work hasn't been its best and he's still living with Speed after the fight with his mother._ I looked at the clock it was pretty late. Warren and Clare should be coming home soon.

"Uh...Lash it's getting late. And well, you could stay the night if you'd like?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I would like to." I smiled and pulled down my blankets. I climbed into bed and Lash followed. He removed his shirt and laid down. I turned my back to him. My thoughts started to whirl again. The next thing I knew I was on Lash with my lips pressed against his. I straddled his waist and placed my hands on his neck. His hands slid up on the back of my thighs, tightening his grip then loosening it. I pulled back and slid off him but cuddled into him. My head on his shoulder, my hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Vi. And always will."

"I love you too Lash." I closed my eye's only to think _No more hurt is going to happen. He promised._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-----------

**Lash's P.O.V.**

I tried calling her cell but she wouldn't pick up. I decided that I'd go to her house and talk to her in person. I walked down the eerie dark street. After the 8th block I made it to her house. I walked over to her window and stretched up. I saw her holding her cell phone. I knocked on the window and she turned her back to me.

"Come in." I slowly opened the window and walked over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, screaming.

"Shh! It's me. It's Lash!" She turned so fast that she fell out of bed.

"Are you ok?" I bent over her bed.

"I ...feel...dizzy." She grabbed her head, and I helped her up onto the bed. I sat far away from her.

"You didn't answer your phone," I didn't look at her.

"Didn't hear it ring."

"Oh...You weren't online either."

"I was but signed off after."

"I see. Why?"

"Apparently you were busy with Gwen." I looked up at her. _Gwen wasn't talking to Penny._

"Did she tell you that?" She nodded. I sighed.

"You don't think I-I cheated on you do you?" She nodded again. I left the computer chair and sat next to her on the bed.

"Vi I told you. I'd never cheat on you. Especially with her!" I hesitated before placing a hand on her back.

"Then why was she at your house! In your room!" She looked at me with tear filled eyes. It tore me up to see her cry.

"Vi...I can't tell you. But I can tell you one thing. I was not cheating! I'd never hurt you like that! Or in anyway. I promise." I looked deep into her eyes.

"Lash. I-I'm so so sorry." She started to cry as I took her into my arms. She cried into my shoulder. I felt warm tear start to fall down my face. _I can't believe I put her through this!_

"No Vi. I'm the one who's sorry." I hugged her closer breathing her in. We pulled back and looked at each other.

"But what about what happened at school?" She looked at me.

"It's just been hard for me at school and at home lately." She nodded. _I hate lying to her! Then stop! _I hate having arguments with myself.

She turned to look at the clock it was pretty late.

"Uh...Lash it's getting late. And well, you could stay the night if you'd like?" I smiled. _She's trusting me._

"Yeah. I would like to." She smiled and pulled down her blankets. She climbed into bed and I followed. I removed my shirt and laid down. She turned her back to me. I stared at the ceiling think about ways to get out of the plan .When the next thing I knew, Vi was straddled over my waist and her lips her against mine .Her hands on my neck and I slowly moved my hands up her thighs. I tighten and loosened my grip. She pulled back and slid off me but cuddled into me. Her head was on my shoulder and her hand resting on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Vi. And always will."

"I love you too Lash." I closed my eye's only to think _Gwen promised. Nothing will happen to her. Just hope, she'll forgive me._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I'm ready to update. So enjoy this chapter and review – Vampria

**How Could You?**

**Clare's POV**

A couple weeks passed and our mother is still not home. She's been in court fighting to put William in jail. She was determined to put him there he would not be able to touch another young girl again.

So it's just been me and Vi. She had been working things out with Lash and I had been having the time of my life with Warren. Some good and some bad. The dance is on Monday and Vi and I were going to go dress shopping today. That's if she ever got out of bed.

"Vi come on!" I heard her groan and get out of bed.

"Thank you," I was toasting a bagel when she came down. I dropped my bagel when I turned to face her.

"W-what are you wearing?" She looked down then looked at me. She was wearing a pink tank top, plaid caprice that were black and pink. She had pink converses and pink streaks in her hair.

"What? I normally dress like this."

"Not in pink!" She shrugged, grabbed an apple and walked into the living room. I shook my head and cleaned up my breakfast, throwing it away and grabbing an apple too.

Vi pulled herself from the T.V and we left to the dress store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about this one?" Vi made a weird face.

"No!" It was a classy, brown, knee-length dress with long sleeves.

"Now this is hot!" Vi turned and showed me an icy blue dress. It had a halter top and a V cut neck. It was mid-calf long but in the front it had a cut just below my mid-thigh.

"Try it on!" She gave me the dress and pushed me into the dressing room. I came out to show Vi the dress. The dress hugged my body. Vi's eyes widened.

"You look hot. Let's get you shoes." She grabbed a pair of strappy heels. I ended up buying it.

"Now for you." I smiled. She shook her head.

"Already got it." I pushed her into the dressing room. When she came out she looked beautiful. Her dress was really unique. It was a black dress, ballerina style. It was red and black. Actually it looked a lot like Avirl Lavgine's dress in the Under My Skin video. She had black combat boots.

"It's so you." I rolled my eyes and she got changed back into her clothes and we left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday night. I was so nervous. It's been awhile since I've talked to Warren. I've been really busy lately. Vi helped me with my make up. She put a white eye shadow on and a frost lip gloss. She looked good. She had red eye shadow and red lips. Her hair had red streaks too.

We got picked up on the bus and everyone complimented us. Vi sat with Magenta and I sat with Layla.

"Where's Will?" She shrugged and we arrived.

The gym was decorated beautifully. Vi ran off to find Lash.

"Hey, you're Clarity right?" I turned to face a boy I didn't know.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I was wondering, would you like to be my date?" I shook my head.

"Sorry I came with Warren." He looked at me confused.

"No, he came with Layla. He's been hanging with her forever now, holding hands, sitting together." I felt hot tears fill my eyes.

"Hold on ok." He nodded. I approached Warren.

"Hey Clare wh-" I slapped him hard across the face. He turned back to me and glared.

"What the hell was that for?" My jaw clenched.

"When were you going to tell me that you liked Layla?" I crossed my arms.

"What!? I don't like Layla!" He tried reaching out for me I stepped back.

"That's why you came with her?" I spat.

"No Clare. Let me explain…" I shook my head.

"I don't want to hear it." I went to turn when he grabbed me.

"I don't care if you don't listen but I'm explaining!" I didn't move.

"I saw Layla at the Lantern and she was waiting for Will. She was going to tell him she liked him. Never got to because he likes Gwen who asked him to Homecoming before she could and said she was going with me to get him jealous. But he's not here. I told her that and I came to wait for you." He turned me around.

"Clare, I would never hurt you." I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. You look beautiful by the way." I pulled back smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Lash and we hung out for a while. I laughed as he hit a cup filled with punch, which spilled all over Mr. Boy. A song had come on that had Lash bopping his head to the music and his lips started to move with the lyrics. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Dance, dance! We're falling apart for that last time!" he sang. I loved it when he sang. He spun and when he faced me I grabbed him and kissed him. He pulled me closer.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Boomer yelled. I raised my hand lifting him up and throwing him away.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I pulled away from Lash and we smiled. Gwen was just about to give out the award to Will's parents.

"Um…Vi I got to go to the bathroom ok?" I nodded and he left. I turned around for a second as she started to rant.

"This Award goes to the best Super Being to ever walk the halls of Sky high… ME!" I spun to see Gwen change into Royal Pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lash's POV**

I turned and saw Vi in the hall. She waved at me, smiling. I closed the gate to lock in the students and ran to her.

"Hey, babe. Let me explain."

"Hey man back off." Vi had turned out to be a guy. I grabbed the guy and slammed him into the wall.

"Where's Vi?!" The guy shrugged.

"Gwen told me to do this." My eyes widened.

"Lash?!" I turned and saw Vi, her eyes black, tears started falling from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vi's POV**

I went to run but noticed Lash. I called to him. He turned his head and smiled, closing the gate. I ran to the gate, tears streaming down my cheeks. He lied to me. Again. Now he will pay. I locked my hands to the gate letting my power take over me.

"Lash?!" He turned and faced me. I melted the metal and ripped it off, walking closer to him.

"You lied to me Lash! Now you will regret it!" I sent out a black beam toward him, he dodged and ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clare's POV**

Warren, Zack, Magenta, Layla, Ethan and I crawled into a vent to get away.

"Hey Warren, how about a torch?"

"Not if you don't want to be toasted?" Zack then started to glow.

"Excuse me ladies. If I may."

"Then all the reindeer loved him." Magenta sang. We were almost out when Will opened the other end.

We all crawled out. Will started rambling about how he was a jerk and what Royal Pain's plans were.

"Just in case my date ends up killing me. I just want you to know…" Will then kissed Layla.

"Aw how sweet. I hate sweet!" Penny sneered, Speed laughed. Lash came around the corner, cracking his knuckles. My eyes narrowed. Vi's going to kill him.

Will ran through the wall to fight Pain. Speed ran into Warren and he chased after him. Lash grabbed Ethan. Penny multiplied herself. Layla and I took her on.

Zack and Magenta climbed back into the vent and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Magenta?"

"Yeah?" Zack stopped crawling. Magenta did too, turning to face him.

"I know that you probably don't like me but I want you to know that I love you and if I actually had a power I'd try and defend you." He looked away from her. Magenta blushed and placed a hand to his face.

"Zack?" He looked up. Magenta brushed her lips over his, jumping a bit as a jolt of electricity ran through her body.

"Wow. I don't like you. I love you too." He smiled. He kissed her with all his might, sending another jolt of electricity through her veins.

"Since when do you have the power of electricity?" Zack shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan melted as Lash tried to punch him but instead hit the locker. Ethan slid under the door of the bathroom. Lash slammed the door open and kicked in all the stall doors. Lash leaned in one, hearing it gurgling.

"No way." He leaned over the toilet. Ethan became a solid and jumped up, knocking Lash's head into the toilet. Lash tugged, trying to get free as Ethan flushed. His head was sucked in.

Ethan dashed out and ran down the hall just as Vi came around the opposite corner, melting the floor beneath her feet. The lockers squealed as she dragged her nails across them, making them rust. She paused in front of the boys bathroom and smirked.

She pushed back the door, gliding in. Lash was still tugging. She stood behind him, tilting her head to the right. The toilet then burst, setting Lash free. He flew back, almost into Vi. He stood dusting him self off as he turned.

"Forgot something Lash?!" Vi hissed in two tones. Lash looked up. She sent out another beam and Lash ducked. It went right through the wall. Lash jumped through the hole she made. She chased after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny had cornered Layla and Clare. She had over a dozen of herself. Layla and Clare glanced at each other and nodded. Layla raised her arms and threw them out toward Penny. Vines flew in, wrapping themselves over the Penny's. Clare concentrated on the rest of the Penny's, raising them up and throwing them out the windows. They disappeared because they were not the real one.

"You're not supposed to have powers! You're a sidekick!" Penny directed to Layla.

"I am a sidekick." They started to leave.

"Wait! Don't just leave me here! Royal Pain is planning to have the school fall right out of the sky!" The girls looked at each other and dashed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clare found Ethan and told him to find Zack and Magenta and cut the device. She then ran off to find Warren. She ran down the halls when she screamed in pain, falling to the ground grabbing her head. Her eyes opened, a smoky white fogged covered them.

She could she Lash running. A black beam flew near him but he neatly dodged them. He was in an alley way. She then realized he was running from Vi. She closed her eyes and reopened them. They were back to normal. She stood and went to find Vi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lash ran as fast as he could from the girl he loved. The girl he betrayed. He knew she would never forgive him and as long as she lived she'd be after him. He stopped and turned to face her. She stopped also, glaring at him.

"Why are you stopping?" Her power may want to kill him but Vi just wanted to hurt him. But right know, her power was in charge.

"I know as long as you live you'll be after me. I'm not running anymore." She raised her arms, black forming at her palms. Lash brought his hands up.

"I love you Vi." he whispered. Vi suddenly froze and so did Lash.

Clarity dropped her arms, looking at Vi who's beam had not been sent yet. Lash's arms were up in front of his face. She walked over to Vi, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her go back to normal. She dragged her around the corner. After Clare got her twin out of view Lash unfroze. He looked around confused. But then he hit the hard ground beneath him.

"You are arrested for the crime of turning the heroes into babies." Lash didn't fight, he could stop thinking about Violet. He pulled him to his feet and lugged him over to the car where Speed was.

"Hey man." Speed said. Lash shook his head, then rested it on the window. Tears fell freely as he knew he'd never see her again. And even if he did she'd never forgive him.

"How could I?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed and please once again review. I will update faster. - Vampria


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I have been on lock down for two weeks! I went nuts! But I have written my updates so there will be a lot. And I can't wait for your reviews - Vampria**

**What to Do?**

It was his first night in jail. He walked into his cell. Someone else was there but Lash ignored him. Lash crawled up to the top bunk, laying on his stomach, staring out his barred window, but he was not the only one looking deep into the moonless night. Violet sat at her window seat, staring, wondering while looking out her window. The radio suddenly turned on for both teens.

"I think you can do much better than me," filled each young mind.

"After all the lies I made you believe." Lash's mind whirled with thoughts of his sinning ways to her

"And guilt kick in and I started to see,

The edge of the bed where your night gown used to be." The night Lash spent at Violet's room. It was nice to have each others comfort. Lash hugged his pillow. It wasn't the same.

"Oh I told my self I won't miss you but I remember what it feels like beside you." Violet's eyes stung with unshed tears. She missed the warmth of him.

"I really miss your hair in my face,

and the way your innocence tastes".

He brushed his lips over hers, moving lower to her neck, her moans music to his ears. She moved hovering above him, her inky black hair falling over his chest.

"And I think you should know this, you deserve much better than me." Lash rubbed his sore eyes. His throat sore from holding back his tears.

"Went looking through your old box of notes.

Found those pictures I took that you've been looking for." Violet glanced over her shoulder, crumpled notes and torn pictures laid demolished on her floor, tears falling freely.

"If there's one memory I don't want to lose,

that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room." A smirk played across both teens lips.

"We'll get caught!" She laughed.

"That's the point!" He pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately. They did get caught but that was what made it fun.

"Oh I told my self I won't miss you,

but I remember what it feels like beside you.

I really miss your hair in my face,

and the way your innocence tastes,

and I think you should know you deserve much better than me." Lash let his tears fall freely down his face, unable to bottle them up anymore.

"The bed I'm lying in is getting colder,

wish I never would've said it was over.

And I can't pretend.

Won't think about you when I'm older cause we never really had our closer.

And this can't be the end." Vi hugged her self.

"Oh I told my self I won't miss you,

but I remember what it feels like beside you.

I really miss your hair in my face,

and the way your innocence taste.

And I think you should know you deserve much better than me." Violet collapsed to the ground and cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make a big mistake son?" I quickly wiped my face dry.

"What?" I sat up.

"You're thinking about your girl." It was dark and I couldn't see anything. The guys voice was low and husky. It seemed familiar.

"Yeah. I really messed things up," I sighed.

"What's her power?"

"Lets just say…her nickname's Reaper." I heard a match being struck and it lit the jail cell.

"Ouch. Well I made a mistake too, a really long time ago. Now I don't even know my son." Suddenly it hit me.

"Barron Battle!" I seen him jump.

"Please just call me Barron." I could tell he regretted being a villain…so did I.

"So you're the one who helped Pain?" I nodded.

"And I thought I could do it and still have her forgive me." I placed my head in my hands.

"Life's never simple."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vi come on! Get up!" I rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. I was still in my dress, my hair a mess and my make up smeared. I glared at my self and I punched the mirror shattering it. Blood ran down my hand and I smiled. After I wrapped my hand, I found my black corset to go over my violet fish net top. I put on purple mini skirt and black converses. I wore thick black eye liner, and violet eye shadow.

I walked downstairs with my hair up in a messy pig tails. Clare looked like a guppy while Warren spat out whatever he was drinking.

"Whatever," I left. I noticed Clare send me a worried look. I got on the bus and ignored all my friends.

"Hey Vi, you…" Zach trailed off. My eyes had gone black, I could tell by the fright in his gaze.

"Zach, not now." He turned and sat next to Magenta. They're in a lovey-dovey, true love stage. Great.

I was the first off the bus. I walked up the stairs and glared at the place Lash and I got together.

"Hey Vi, want me to walk you to class?" Gunie came up beside me.

"I don't feel like class today." I walked away from her and I walked down the hallways. I clawed my fingers and concentrated. Lockers shrieked and twisted. A smirk played on my lips.

I walked into Boomer's office and burnt his desk, popped his lights. Hissing and flickers came from the dangling wires while I laughed.

"Miss. Perkis!" I turned.

"Powers," I replied, seemingly bored. I crossed my arms.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Having fun!" A filing cabinet exploded.

"Stop this!"

"No." She looked shocked. I raised my hand and threw her out of the room.

"My sisters not the only telepath."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since Lash has been gone, and everyday Vi's gotten worse. She's had detention everyday this week! She's gone every night and not home till morning…sometimes.

I jumped as I heard mom yell. She had won her case and sent Bill to jail, and had returned home to us. I'm guessing that Vi just got home from God knows where. I got up and crept to the door.

"Violet, where have you been?!"

"No where." Her words sounded slurred.

"What!...Have you been drinking?" I heard Vi laugh.

"And so wha' 'f I was?" I heard a loud smack, and a rushing thud upstairs.

"Oh Violet, I didn't mean…"

"Just leave it mom." I told her from my station in my bedroom doorway. She turned to me, smiled sadly and nodded. I turned and shut the door. I have to do something. I have to get Lash back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all I'm updating hope you like this chapter. And keep reviewing. -Vampria

**Ending Feuds and Plans of Escape**

I called Warren and told him to come with me to the Super Prison. He agreed. I grabbed my camcorder, and ran out to meet him. I smiled and hugged him.

"Let's go,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looked dark and cold. Warren must have sensed my discomfort and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. As we approached the wired gates, the guard stopped us.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to visit Lash Dason." Warren spoke, voice strong and unbothered.

"Powers?"

"Pyro,"

"Telepath and purity," The guard nodded and let us in.

"Go on." When we walked in it felt as if something was being ripped from me. I gasped in pain.

"You ok?" I nodded.

"Their power neutralizer is way stronger then the school's." Warren seemed strange, like something was starting to bother him.

Another guard took us into a room. We sat at a table and waited.

"Clare?" I looked up to see Lash. Oh poor Lash.

"Lash!" I ran to him, and nearly didn't catch him. His lip busted and bloody, around his eye was blackened. Warren had to help me bring Lash to a chair.

"What happened?" Lash winced as he smirked.

"Remember your almost step-father?" I nodded.

"He's here. I tried to kill him." There goes getting out on good behavior. I sighed.

"I'm so glad to see you guys though." I took Lash's hand in mine.

"Lash we came to get you out." He looked at us if we were crazy.

"Listen to this." I pulled out the camcorder.

"You took my hand and showed me how.

You promised me you'd be around,

uh huh that's right.

I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me.

Yeah huh that's right." Lash stared blankly at the camcorder.

"If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone,

And I stand up and punch them out cause there all wrong.

I know better cause you said forever...

and ever who knew." Lash dropped his head into his hands.

"Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just to cruel.

Oh no no no.

I wish I could touch you again,

I wish I could still call you a friend." I noticed Lash heave and realized he was crying.

"I'd give anything...

When someone said count your blessings now your all gone.

I guess,

I just didn't know how I was all wrong.

They know better but you said forever and ever,

who knew.

I'll keep you locked in my head,

until we meet again.

I won't forget you my friend what happened?" While the sorrowful music came through the speakers in the camcorder, I spoke to Lash.

"See, she still loves you." I rubbed his shoulder.

"If someone said three years from now we'd be long gone.

I'd stand up and punch them out!

Cause they're all wrong yeah!

That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again.

And time makes it harder,

I wish I could remember!"

"Without you, she's throwing her life away." He looked up at me eyes red.

"But I'll keep your memory you visit me in my sleep!

My darling who knew.

My darling who knew.

My darling I miss you." Lash glanced at the camcorder.

"How?"

"I have an idea." A man with thick black hair spoke and Lash smiled. But Warren glared.

"We don't need your help." Warren growled. I looked closely between the two. It was Warren's father.

"I'm just trying-"

"Well don't!"

"Warren!" They turned to face me. "He's your father! He wants to help us." He looked at me.

"We can't-"

"I can." Warren's eyes narrowed.

"Warren I am sorry for getting put in here instead of being with you and your mother. But there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I regret what path I chose. I just wish you'd forgive me." Barron bowed his head. Warren turned to him. Warren than embraced his father. Barron hugged him back.

"I'm sorry son. I'm so sorry." Warren pulled away.

"Don't be. I'm sorry for never coming to see you." Barron smiled. We all sat down and leaned in close.

"Ok here's the plan, we'll get Lash out on bail. But that means no more fights!" Lash nodded sheepishly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lash's P.O.V**

I had been on my best behavior for two weeks now, and trust me it was hard. I lifted a couple weights while I waited for Peace and Clare.

"Dason!" A guard called. I smiled and thanked Barron for everything. I walked down the hall.

"Where you off to?" Speed questioned.

"Home." I grinned as he looked dumbfound.

"See you…eventually." I told him as I trotted out. I walked to the place where I get my stuff back.

"Lash."

"Vern." I laughed.

"One striped long sleeve, one fake tux tee shirt, black slacks, one pair black converses," I smirked. "Two lollypops, wallet, five dollars." I cleared my throat.

"Twenty five dollars." I smirked and corrected him.

"Kay, hurry I want out!" Vern laughed, sliding my things to me.

I got changed and I ate one of my lollypops. I squinted when I walked out. I shook my hands, stretched up and high fived the tower guard. My powers were back. 

"Lash!" I smiled at Clare but it soon faded. She looked worried and concerned.

"It's Vi!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey sorry that it has been awhile since my last update but I had exams and I've been getting into trouble…so yeah

**Hey sorry that it has been awhile since my last update but I had exams and I've been getting into trouble…so yeah. Here it is and please review - Vampria**

**I'll Protect You Forever and Always**

The blood pounded in my ears. I dashed towards them. My thoughts whirled as I thought of what could have happened to her.

"What happened?" I looked between them, neither of them said a thing. I sat panicking, wondering if she was going to be ok. We arrived at the hospital. I stretched out of the car and to the front desk. I know we weren't supposes to use our powers outside of school but I don't care right now.

"Violet Perkis," I panted.

"Second floor, room 24." I ran to the elevator.

"Shit!" It was out of order. I ran to the stairs, stretching up them. Once I reached the floor, I whipped the door open and ran down the hall, dodging people. I slowed and speed-walked to her room.

My heart sunk when I stood in front of her room, I slowly walked in. She was sleeping. I knelt next to her, she winced in discomfort. I took her hand in mine, it was freezing. I felt a mark on her skin. I turned her palm over to see the letters "_R. P"_ printed into her pale flesh.

"Royal Pain!" I hissed. I let go of her hand and pushed pass Warren and Clare. I was going to _**k**__**ill**_ Royal Pain if it was the last thing I did

**Clarity's P.O.V**

After Lash ran out I called everyone. If he was going after Pain, he would need help. He can't fight alone. We got together and found Lash, he stood in the lot of a abandoned factory.

"What are you doing here? This is my fight!" Lash glanced over his shoulder at us.

"She's our friend too Lash," Gunie spoke.

"Yeah we love her just as much as you do." Layla smiled.

"You can't do this alone." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aww how sweet! See, this is why I had to let you go." Lash pushed me behind him, we stood proudly in a V formation behind Lash.

"You didn't let me go! I left!" Lash punched her in the arm and than disappeared.

* * *

A girl transformed into a tiger and attacked Layla. Will ran forward throwing what looked like The Thing from Fantastic 4 through the wall. A white sticky rope wrapped around Ethan, pulling him towards a human spider. A girl charged at Gunie who shrieked and ran, causing the girl to chase after her.

A water power male shot water at Zach who ducked and ran into the factory. Warren smirked igniting his arms and charging toward a werewolf. Clarity was knocked by a invisible force field repeatedly. She sent one back, catching the person who was throwing them at her off guard. She picked him up and threw him. She did this for awhile before picking him up and holding him there, her eyes smoked over and the guy started to choke, clawing at his throat. Clare shook her head and dropped the guy who was knocked out.

Warren growled crawling out of some rubble he had just been thrown into. The Werewolf smiled, and Warren lost it. He screamed and his whole body was covered in fire. He then threw continuous fireballs, hitting their targets. Warren also became very fast, he moved behind the Werewolf and punched him in the back of the head, burning his fur. Warren continued this until the Wolf ran off, tail between his legs.

Across from that was Zach. He flew back after being flushed back by water. He scrambled to his feet and ran into a corner.

"Damn," he swore under his breath.

"Cornered like a mouse!" Laughed the water powered male. He then surrounded Zach with a tornado of water, making it smaller and smaller. Zach smiled putting his hands in the water, sending electricity through it and shocking the water powered dude, sending him unconscious.

Screeching was heard far on the other side of the building.

"You can't hide forever sidekick!" The screeching girl stood in front of where Gunie was hiding. The girl jumped on the spot and Gunie was gone.

"Looking for me?" The girl turned just as Gunie threw a pulley hook at her, knocking her off her feet. Gunie laughed as the girl scrambled to her feet and sped off in fear.

The human spider laughed as he finished spinning up Ethan in his web. Ethan smirked and melted. He went beneath the spider, and Zach came out of nowhere, touching the puddle of Ethan, sending a shock through the spider causing him to fly through the air. Gunie moved a dumpster bin under him and locked him inside. Ethan high fived her and Zach hugged her. They then ran off to find the others.

Will was found sitting on top of the rock monster he had been fighting, pummeling him till he was unconscious. Clare pulled Will off, stopping him just as Zach, Ethan and Magenta found them.

"What are you going to do now?" The shape shifter thought she had Layla trapped. But Layla smirked wrenching her fist back. The shifter howled, as vines with vines constricted around her. Layla had her in midair before throwing her as far as she would go. She eventually found Warren and met up with the others.

**Clarity's P.O.V**

We all left the factory. We searched for Lash, but he was no where to be found. I just hoped that he was alright. Warren stayed at my side when we returned to the hospital. Vi stirred in discomfort, it pained me that I couldn't help. Mom came by and brought flowers, she stayed till 7 p.m. It was a hectic day, and there was still no sign of Lash. My throat started to go dry from lack of fluids. I got up and walked out to get a drink from the vending machine. On my way back I glanced down the hall.

"Lash!" I gasped. Lash limped down the hall, wincing with each step. His teeth were blood stained, his shirt was ripped and blood also stained it; the way his face looked, no one would recognize him.

**Lash's P.O.V**

I painfully made it to Vi's room. Warren got up to call a nurse, so I didn't have long. I walked over to her bed and knelt down, pouring the antidote of what Gwen gave her into her open mouth.

"Vi, I know you can't hear me." My throat was soar which made it hard for me to talk.

"But, I want you to know…no matter…how much…you hate me…I'll always…..be here to protect you." Hot tears stung my eyes. I touched her face, begging her to open her eyes.

I rested my head on her stomach. She then quickly jolted up gasping for air. I looked at her.

"Vi I-" Blackness over took me before I could finish.

"Lash? Lash?" A distant voice called for me. I tried to open my eyes but it hurt to much.

"I'm really worried about him. What if he-"

"I can hear you!" My voice was dry and I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Oh Lash…I thought-"

"I know...Can I get some water?" I heard her feet move and come back.

"I can't see you." I heard her laugh.

"Here." I shook my head. She brought it to my lips. It stung my throat at first, but I adjusted.

"Is Vi ok?" Once again silence.

"Clare?"

"Um...Lash you moms here."

"I don't want to see her."

"She's gone" My jaw clenched to the sound of my mothers raspy voice.

"Oh Lash look what happened to you." I glared through closed lids.

"Look what she's-"

"She had nothing to do with this." I felt her hands on my head. A surge of calm overtook me. My mom could also change moods as well as stretch.

"Don't stand up for her! She deserves-"

"Shut up! No I deserve everything I get! I chose to follow Gwen and go to jail. I'm the one who risked my life for hers, because I love her…even if she hates me." I heard her sigh.

"Well. That's nice to hear but were moving once you're well enough."

"Ok. You and who?"

"You," she growled.

"Oh I'm not going," I snapped.

"Then where do you think you're going to live, huh? No one wants you!" My jaw locked again.

"I do. He can stay with us." My eyes snapped open to see a weak Violet leaning against the door frame.

"Fine." She turned to me.

"I never loved you. You were a mistake!" I noticed Vi's eyes narrow. As my mother began to leave Vi stopped her.

"I love your mistake."

**I hoped you liked this chapter…um I'm hoping to update faster, but if I don't I'm sorry. Its just I have school and all so yeah...And please review I'm looking for at least 6 before my next update. Thanks –Vampria 1o1**


	13. Chapter 13

Moshi moshi readers(japanese for hey hey lol)sorry its been awhile since my last update life's been throwing some hectic thing

**Moshi moshi readers (Japanese for hey hey lol). Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, life's been throwing some hectic things this way for awhile. (sigh) Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. It's honestly important too!! You'll see why at the end.**

**It's the End for a New Beginning**

Did Vi honestly mean it, when she said she still "loved" me? I pondered this for the thousandth time in my head. I laid on the bed of the guest room of the Perkis's house, listening to "Shake It" by Metro Station. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I walked into the hall to stand in front of none other than…Vi. We looked at each other for a second when she turned and went the other way. This went on for most of the summer I was here. But when Vi was ready to talk…I'd be here. But in the mean time, I went downstairs and got something to drink. I then returned to my room and set my drink down as the song "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry came on. As I looked for something to do, my hips started to sway to the beat of the music. I took a sip of my drink as I realized that I had started to dance to the song that filled my room. I couldn't help but smirk.

As the day went on I went on the computer, logging into msn to see who was on. I scrolled through the list. I wasn't shocked to see Vi on, but it's not like she'd talk to me. I sighed and stretched my arm downstairs, grabbing another drink.

"Hey Lash; try being a little less lazy! I almost tripped!" Clarity laughed from downstairs.

"Sorry!" I called back.

"I'm going out with Warren. Mom's staying late at work tonight so fend for yourselves!" Clare referred to me and Vi.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard the door close. I opened the Rootbeer I got from the fridge and clicked on Magenta.

**Regretfuljailbird:4ever:sorry:** says: Hey Gunie.

**.:Purplepig:.Shockingly:in:love:with:glowboy:** says: Hey :P

**Regretfuljailbird:4ever:sorry:** says: How's Vi?

**.:Purplepig:.Shockingly:in:love:with:glowboy:** says: Ok...Has she talked to you yet?

**Regretfuljailbird:4ever:sorry:** says: No :(

**.:Purplepig:.Shockingly:in:love:with:glowboy:** says: That's suckish. Just give her time k?

**Regretfuljailbird:4ever:sorry:** says: Yeah. How's Zack? :P

I leaned back into my chair taking a sip of Rootbeer when someone dinged me. I leaned forward.

**BrokenSpeedster** says: Hey Lash. Long time no see

I couldn't believe it was Speed. I hadn't talk to him for ages even in prison I didn't really talk to him.

**Regretfuljailbird:4ever:sorry:** says: Hey Man. What's up?

**BrokenSpeedster** says: Nothing really. I'm actually surprised you're still talking to me. How's everything there? I'm out by the way, on parole.

**Regretfuljailbird:4ever:sorry:** says: Why would you think I'd stop talking to you? We've been friends since…I don't know when. No matter what, we'll be friends till the end man. It's good you're out though. We should hang sometime.

**BrokenSpeedster** says: Yeah definitely. Hey, you didn't answer my question. How're you and Vi?

**Regretfuljailbird:4ever:sorry:** says: Terrible man. Ever since I've been here she hasn't said a word to me! I don't know what to do. She said she still loved me but...But I don't know if she meant it.

Magenta lit up and I clicked on her. She was ranting on about how much of an idiot Zack has been since they dated. Then she said something about how he said the most stupid, sweet things when acting like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

**BrokenSpeedster** says: Damn man. Talk to her! Ask her what's bugging her?

**Regretfuljailbird:4ever:sorry:** says: It's not that easy man.

If only it were, I thought. I logged off for the night. I wasn't very hungry so I didn't bother eating anything, instead I just changed into my pajama pants and pulled off my shirt and crawled into bed. I stretched to turn the music down so it was barely heard from. I could hear Vi downstairs in the kitchen making something. My thoughts started to wonder about if Vi would ever speak to me again. He pondered this until his soft music lulled him to sleep.

**Third Person POV**

Something "clicked", waking Lash from unconsciousness, but not sub-consciousness. He rolled onto his back , to get comfortable. He felt the bed shift, and something cold touch his hand. His eyes lazily opened.

He propped himself up on his elbows. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lighted room, he made out Vi sitting in front of him, light from the moon made it bright enough to do so. Vi's fingers were intertwined with his, her skin so cold against his. Her raven hair was draped over her shoulders. She wore a striped night shirt that came up to her mid thigh, showing Lash her slender legs. He shifted to a sitting position, which made the blanket that covered him fall and pool around his hips. In some places dark bruises and scars covered Lash's well chiseled form.

"Vi I'm-" She placed a finger to Lash's lips, silencing him. She moved closer to him, straddling his hips. She removed her finger from Lash's lips only to replace it with her own. She wrapped her arms around Lash's neck, pulling him closer to her. Lash could feel warm tears against his cheeks. Vi was crying.

"I missed you," she whispered as she pulled away. Lash kissed her again and embraced her, never wanting to let go of her. Ever. Lash's hand moved down to Vi's waist, slowly pushing her down to the bed so he could hover over her. He removed his mouth from her lips and trailed butterfly kisses down her jaw before attacking her neck. She raked her nails over Lash's back, making him gasp as she accidentally hit a wound. His lips than traveled further, just above her collar bone. She arched her back into him and moaned as he sucked on her pulse point.

She ran her hand down his chest while kissing across shoulder and down to his collar bone, lightly nibbling there, which produced a gasp and a shiver. Lash skimmed through Violet's hair, then down her face, lightly kissing her. As his hand traveled down her body, stopping on her thigh. She then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Show me what its like to be loved...this way." He looked down at her. Her hands running up and down his arms, he leaned down and captured her lips. He kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. He then looked at her wryly. She nodded as he brought a trembling hand to the top of her night shirt, she then arched into him as he undid the buttons.

--

Lash awoke the next morning Vi in his arms. He couldn't be happier, than it hit him. He slowly crawled out of bed, got dressed, kissed Vi on the head, and left. As he walked down stairs he ran into Clare, who blushed and looked away from Lash. Lash smirked realizing she knew what happened between Vi and him last night.

"W-Where you going?" Clare asked, still not making eye contact.

"Out." He smiled and left.

Vi stretched and yawned. Finally remembering where she was, she smiled and hugged a pillow. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. She was confused, where was Lash? Looking past the pillow she had hugged she noticed rose petals that crowned a note.

"Dearest Violet," Violet laughed at Lash's words.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up with you as I should have. I just had something I really needed to do. As you lay within my arms something hit me. I love you. Don't know when I'll be back.

Lash."

Now Vi was really confused. What did he need to do at nine in the morning? And what "hit" him exactly? Vi shrugged, wrapping the blanket around her and making her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water of the shower, sitting on the edge of the tub, feeling the water as it got warmer. She dropped the blanket which pooled at her feet and stepped into the tub, closing the curtain. The warm water engulfed her entire body and she sighed at the feeling. She sat down in the tub, the water beating down on her. She stretched out in the tub and rested her back, taking in the heat of the water. Her thoughts took her back to last night. She sighed dreamily.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She shot up, turning off the water. She crawled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her still soaked body. She ran to Lash's room. She pulled back the covers. Nothing. She dove to the floor and crawled around on hands and knees. Still nothing. Vi sat up and started to breath heavily in panic. She then walked downstairs to the kitchen where Clare and Warren sat talking.

"Vi you're half-" Clare started to yell when she noticed Vi's emotional expression.

"What's-" Just than Vi fell to the floor crying. Clare ran to her. Warren rushed to her to but stayed back because Vi was basically naked.

"I can't find it…can't find it!" Vi cried harder. Clare collected her sister and brought her upstairs to her room. Vi got dressed in boxers and a sweater. Vi was still crying but it was calmer. Vi and her sister lay in her bed with Clare raking her fingers through Vi's hair to calm her down.

"Now, tell me what couldn't you find?" She noticed Vi heave, guessing she let out new tears.

"It..." Vi sobbed.

"What's it?"

"It!" Clare's eyes widened.

"You mean…Do you remember using one?" Vi shook her head.

"He's going to get so mad." She started to cry hard again.

"Shh, you don't know that. You don't even know if you are or not." Vi sat up and looked at her sister, eyes puffy and red.

"Let's get a test." Her voice was hoarse.

"You can't take it till tomorrow though. It takes twenty-four hours till it's detectable." Vi's face started to twist into a more crying fit expression.

"Don't cry again! I'll buy the test ok! You can take it tomorrow." Clare got up and walked to the door.

"And I suggest you tell Lash when he gets back." With that Clare left. Vi than wandered downstairs. She walked over to Warren and hugged him, sobbing into his chest.

"Great! Clare leaves me while you're still moody." Vi looked up at him and laughed. He smiled.

"So, what's up?" Warren asked, sitting down with Vi on the couch.

"I could possibly be pregnant."

--

Lash walked up the pathway of a house he knew all to well. As he made it to the door, he rang the bell, put his hands in his pockets, and waited. The door opened and out stepped Speed, except he looked totally different. Lash stood mouth with his mouth open.

"I know. Different huh? Looks like you didn't change as all." Speed laughed. Speed had lost a lot of weight. He was fit. His physic was between Warren and himself so he had a "stronger-than-Lash-but-weaker-than-Warren" thing going on.

"You look great!" Lash smiled.

"So what brought you over?" Speed crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I want you to help me with something."

"Sure what?"

"I need you to pick up something for me."

--

Clare came back with the test. Vi took it and hid it in her room. As she came down stairs Lash came through the door. He smiled at her. She ran and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Wow. I wasn't gone that long." Lash laughed, hugging Vi back. Lash then felt his shirt go damp. He pulled away from Vi to see tears streaming down her face.

"Vi hun, what's wrong?" Lash asked confused, cupping her face and wiping her tears away.

"Vi tell him." Clare butted in, making her cry more. Lash looked at Clare than back at Vi.

"Tell me what?" Lash asked, his voice full of concern.

"I just really missed you. I thought you left me." Vi pulled him close to her again. Lash just wrapped his arms around her again, smirking.

"No matter what, I won't ever leave you." Clare sighed.

After all that emotional stuff everyone was hungry. They all set the table and Lash sat down. Vi was about to when Clare called her into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she whispered.

"I don't want him to leave me."

"He promised never to leave you."

"Ok, ok I'll tell him now." Vi grabbed the plates and walked out to the dinning area.

Clare heard a clatter of plates. She ran out to see that Vi had dropped the plates. Huffing with frustration, she stormed over to Vi to yell at her when she noticed why Vi was still and had dropped the dishes. Lash was gone. And there was a note that read: " Sorry I had to do this again. I just have to clear up something's. Lash."

Vi had silent tears falling. Clare turned her around and hugged her.

"He musta heard." Vi spoke while in Clare's embrace.

"That's why he's gone." She cried, pushed Clare away and ran to her room.

"Dammit Lash. Where did you go?"

--

Lash sat in the dinning room as his phone buzzed just as Vi left. Ah, a text from Speed.

"Have to come down here. In a bit of a snag." Lash sighed.

"I'd hate to leave Vi again after what just happened." He found paper and wrote a note, knowing he didn't have time to explain, he left. He ran into Warren as he left.

"Hey, can I borrow your car?" Lash asked.

"Uh sure. Damage it, I'll damage you." Lash laugh worriedly.

"Don't know when you'll get it back…"

"Wha-" With that said Lash was gone. Lash drove across town and further to meet up with Speed.

--

Warren walked through the door of the Perkis household. He saw Vi retreating upstairs in a fit. He went to the kitchen.

"Dammit Lash ...where did you go?"

"Oh so you don't know where he's going either?"

"Warren? What do you mean?"

"I just gave Lash my car and he said he doesn't know when I'll get it back." Warren walked over to the counter and leaned on it.

"So it must be far." Clare thought about it.

"What's with Vi? She ran up stairs in another fit."

"She thinks Lash left while overhearing us talk."

"She still didn't tell him?" Clare shook her head.

"She was going to but...he was gone." Clare sighed. "And I hate that I can't do anything to help her." Clare started to sob. Warren got up and walked over to her, taking her in his arms.

"Would you leave?"

"Huh?"

"Would you leave if I was...pregnant?" Warren tightened his grip around her and kissed her head.

"Nothing could make me leave you." She smiled up at him. Her smile faded, as she leaned in and brushed her lips over his.

They quickly pulled apart though when they heard a loud thud from upstairs. They ran to the stairs, and heard nothing. Clare, getting worried, ran up the stairs with Warren right behind her. They walked down the hall to Violet's door. Clare knocked. No answer.

"Vi?" Clare turned the knob and opened the door. She peered into the room. She noticed that Vi's arm stuck out from the other side of the bed on the floor.

"Vi?" She ran over Vi was on the floor not moving, barley breathing.

"Violet! Warren call 9-1-1!" Warren grabbed the phone on the night stand and did so. Clare turned Vi on her back. Pressing her head to her chest she could hear that Vi's heart was still beating but slowly, with her breathing less than normal.

The ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Vi had a panic attack and since she was still weak from the poison encounter it made it worse. She had to stay the night. Clare stayed by her side, never wanting to leave. She held on to her sister's hand and cried. This was all Lash's fault! She thought he even said he'd never leave her. A warm hand rubbed Clare's back, snapping her back to reality.

"She's going to be fine. She's a fighter." Warren smiled, stroking Clare's hair. Clare smiled.

"I know she is. Did you try getting a hold of Lash?" Warren grabbed a chair and sat next to Clare.

"His cells not on." Warren sighed. Clare slowly nodded.

--

Lash opened the door, using his key, wondering why the door was locked. Sure he wasn't home that night but you'd think everyone would be up by then. Lash removed his coat and shoes and entered the kitchen. No one.

"Hello?" he called. No reply. Lash furrowed his brows in confusion. Where was every one? he thought. He pulled out his cell, turning it on to see he had about sixty voice messages. He put the phone to his ear and listened to Warren's voice telling him to get his ass back in town and come to the hospital.

Lash, who was now unbelievably confused, was wondering who the hell was in the hospital. He listened to another message. This time Warren's voice was telling him that Vi was in the hospital, that he really needed to get down there, and to return his damn car already. Lash dashed outside to Warren's car, and sped off towards the hospital. He ran into the reception area, breathing heavily.

"Violet Das-" He shook his head.

"Perkis." The girl cocked a brow.

"Room 211." He nodded in thanks and walked quickly towards her room since last time he got in trouble for running in the hospital. He made it to her room. Standing in the doorway he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Is she...ok?" Warren looked at him.

"You!" He pointed and charged at him, grabbing Lash by his shirt then slamming him into the wall.

"Where the hell were you! Vi's been here since yesterday and you're just getting in now? And you have the decency to ask if she's ok?" Lash's eyes were wide and he struggled to touch the ground.

"I'm sorry my. My phone was off. I didn't realize it till...I got home." He struggled with his words as Warren tightened his grip, than released him.

"Get your ass in there." Lash nodded and walked over to the room.

"Hey stripes. Where's my car?" Lash turned and laughed, throwing him the keys.

Lash slowly entered the room. Vi lay in the bed still asleep. He walked to the side of the bed and sat in the chair that was there. He took Vi's hand in his, and kissed it. He looked towards the door as Clare walked in.

"What happened?" Lash asked looking back at her.

"She had a panic attack." She sat next to Lash rubbing his shoulder.

"Did...Did she panic because I left again?" Clare could hear Lash's voice going dry.

"More like the reason she thought you left." Lash looked back at Clare.

"What?"

"Well, she might-"

"I want to tell him." Both Clare and Lash's attention turned towards Vi.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked. She nodded. Clare smiled and got up. As she left she closed the door behind her.

"What's going on? What do you have to tell me?" Lash asked, a little worried.

"I'll completely understand if you want nothing to do with me af-"

"Vi, don't talk like that. I told you before I'd never leave you." Vi started to cry which got Lash even more worried.

"Lash. I don't…don't want you to get... mad -" She tried to pull her hand away from Lash but he tightened his grip. So she looked away. Lash cupped her face and made her look at him.

"I won't-"

"Yes! Yes you will. I know you will." She cut him off.

"Vi-"

"I might be pregnant!" she screamed. Lash's eyes widened slightly, kinda taken aback at Vi yelling at him.

"See! I knew you'd be mad-"

"What's to be mad about?" A smile slowly crept over Lash's lips. Vi looked at him, confused.

"Do you want to know why I kept leaving?" She nodded.

"I had to get this." Lash pulled out a sapphire ring with a silver band.

"Vi, the morning when I woke up with you in my arms, I realized something. I realized that every morning I wake up, the first thing I want to see is you. This wasn't how I'd originally planned to ask you but, it feels right." Lash smiled, slowly sliding the ring onto Vi's finger.

"Violet Perkis...Will you do me the honor of...marrying me?" Vi's eyes watered and she nodded.

"Y-yes." She smiled and hugged him. Lash hugged her tightly back. They pulled back and kissed passionately just as Clare walked in.

"What's going on?" Clare asked, smiling.

"Lash asked me to marry him!" Clare's eyes widened and she screamed.

"Oh my god!" She jumped into the room and hugged both of them.

"Congrats guys! Oh my God! I couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law!" Clare laughed. Lash smiled.

--

Vi's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't even finished school yet and I'm ready to walk down the aisle. I looked at myself again. My dress was gorgeous. It looks like the one from Princess Diaries 2 when she was being crowned, except without the cape/robe.

"Are you ready?" Clare walked in, wearing her red maid of honor dress. I nodded. She handed me my rose and lily bouquet and we left. I stood out of sight so no one could see me.

"Hey." I turned to see Warren.

"Wow you look...fancy." I smiled.

"You're one to talk." he laughed. Warren was going to be walking me down, since he was like my brother and all. He may have not looked excited when I asked him to but I knew he was.

"Ok people get ready!" The wedding coordinator spoke. She had Clare, my maid of honor, and Speed, who was looking fine and Lash's best man, walk down together.

"Wow. Speed's looking great!" I whispered to Warren.

"Hey, hey you can't be looking at guys like that anymore." I rolled my eyes. Next to got down was Magenta and Zack. Layla and Will. Lash thought it would be funny and cool to have Ethan be our ring barrier, and my old friend from human school was the flower girl so Ethan walked with her, which made him happy. Warren and I moved to the doors, and stood there. I waited to hear the wedding march, but to my surprise it didn't play. Instead a different beat came on. I started to bob my head.

"It's to late baby.

There's no turning around,

I got my hands in my pocket and my head in the clouds.

This how I do,

when I think about you." My jaw dropped.

"I love this song!" The doors opened and everyone was standing. I took a deep breath and we started down.

"I never thought you could break me apart.

I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart,

you wanna get inside.

Then get in line,

but not this time.

You caught me off guard,

now I'm running and screaming." I walked towards Lash a smiled plastered on my face while tears fell. I laughed a little because I've never seen Lash so nervous.

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine.

I won't try to philosophize,

I'll just take a deep breath and look in your eyes.

This is how I feel and it's so surreal.

I got a closet filled up to the brim,

with ghosts of my past and the skeletons.

And I don't know why you'd even try but I won't lie." My mind slowly started to drift back to when Lash and I first met and all the things that lead up to now.

"You caught me off guard.

Now I'm running and screaming'.

I feel like a hero and you are me heroine,

do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on,

never felt so good to be wrong.

Had my heart on lockdown and

then you turned me around.

And I feel like a newborn child,

every time I get a chance to see you smile it's that complicated.

I was so jaded." My smile grew as Warren let go of my arm and kissed my head. I turned to walk towards Lash as he met me half way, taking my hand and kissing it.

"And you caught me off guard.

Now I'm runnin' and screaming'.

I feel like a hero and you are me heroine.

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" The song ended and we continued with the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in a holy matrimony." We smiled at each other.

--

After the I Do's it was time to unwind. The reception took place on a beach where music played, people ate good food and people hooked up. Vi was sitting on Lash's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it." Speed laughed.

"Well, I couldn't be a bachelor forever." Lash shrugged. Vi smiled.

"You're looking good Speed" Vi complemented.

"Thanks."

"Vi!" Clare came running in. She waved for Vi to follow her.

"Be right back." She kissed Lash and followed her sister.

"So, you talk to any of the girls here?" Lash asked.

"Yeah. One." Speed smirked.

"Who?" Lash leaned in.

"Vi's friend Naomi." Speed looked over at her.

"What you guys up to?" Warren asked, walking in with Will, Zack and Ethan.

"Nothing. Why aren't you guys with your girls?"

"They all ran off with Vi somewhere."

"That's weird." Speed looked at Lash.

"Yeah. So Ethan, how's the flower girl?" Lash changed the subject. Everyone turned their attention to Ethan. Ethan blushed.

"Uh…ok I guess."

"Oh, so you did talk to her." Speed said.

"Is she interested?" Zach asked.

"I-I don't know." Ethan stuttered. As the guys where about to interrogate Ethan they heard a loud scream. Everyone's head turned to Vi running in and jumping on Lash.

"Hey what's up?" Lash rubbed Vi's back. Vi pulled back to look at Lash, crying but at the same time still smiling.

"I'm not pregnant!" she told him.

"Well that's good...right?"

"I guess but I kinda got used to the idea of having kids." Lash hugged her.

"We have forever to try, but let's finish school first." Lash laughed.

--

A couple years passed. Everyone was out of school and was now on their own. Lash and Vi found a house after they finished school and both had jobs they loved. Vi continued her singing career but never really toured. Lash had also found a job that made him happy, even though he was offered the chance to be the drummer of Vi's band he refused and became a computer game animator, and was home most of the time.

Clare and Warren eventually married and lived together happily most of the time. Clare became a writer and was usually at home while Warren was working as Vi's manager.

Mrs. Perkis was re-married and the girls loved him.

Zach, after finding his new power, became a hero before leaving Sky High. He found a job as the new Save the Citizen teacher at Sky High, and he happily married his sidekick Magenta.

Speed had hooked up with Naomi after all and soon married. Speed had become a technician.

Will and Layla were married and did what their parents did. Will went into realistate and Layla became a vet.

Ethan did get together with the flower girl, who became the hottest model known to man. Ethan was now the principal of Sky High. And together they became the greatest band of super heroes to ever live.

**The End!...Or is it?**

Listen up readers this is were it gets important to review! If you want a sequel, where you read about the adventures of their kids then review. If I get more than 20 or 15 I'll do a sequel but you can only review once...But I think the site already tells you can only do that ...But still please review and let me know

-Yours truly Vampria1o1

P.s. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
